<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Make me Smile (MerZona) by FriskyWhiskey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724423">You Make me Smile (MerZona)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriskyWhiskey/pseuds/FriskyWhiskey'>FriskyWhiskey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriskyWhiskey/pseuds/FriskyWhiskey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MerZona Story! My version of how things would go after the plane crash with Arizona and Meredith. This is a love story between them so if you don't ship them please don't click and leave nasty comments, this is just for fun! For those who do ship them, I hope you enjoy! English is not my first language!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey &amp; Arizona Robbins, Meredith Grey/Arizona Robbins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Background check in this story:</p><p>•	Arizona, Alex, April and Teddy all lived in a house together before Teddy moved out like April and Ari did to live with their respective spouse.<br/>•	Alex is the only one still living in the house.<br/>•	Ari, Alex and April treat each other like siblings, both Arizona parents love their friendship and treat all of them like their own children.<br/>•	I made my own time line so if somethings with this story doesn’t line up with the original is on purpose, the same goes to the characters! I know Cristina was on the plane crash but she won’t be on this story. <br/>•	I know that Arizona and April weren’t mad at each other and the baby issue wasn’t this early but I made it for this story.<br/>•	I know that some characters weren’t apart of the original time line.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer:</p><p>•	I don’t mean to disrespect Derek and Meredith’s relationship is just a story!<br/>•	The same goes to Arizona and Callie’s relationship!<br/>•	I don´t own anything but I think they miss a chance about Ari’s and Meredith’s friendship.<br/>•	I know some events didn’t happen how I made them but it was the way I imagine things for this story to work out.<br/>•	ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE so please don’t be brutal in the comments.<br/>•	If you like this story please leave a comment and I hope you enjoy.<br/>•	Be free to leave some tips about vocabulary or grammar and correct me when I’m wrong like I said before English is not my first language.<br/>•	This is a MerZona Story so they will be together at some point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 1</p><p> </p><p>The day at the hospital was calmer than usual, they don't know what to take of these days since the storm usual comes after everything is calm. Arizona is eating in the cafeteria when Alex comes in and sits next to her with his food. </p><p> </p><p>“So, I heard that you’re going on a trip” he teases, usually she would smile and show those amazing dimples but today she had an argument with Callie before coming to work and was not in the mood. One thing that Alex knows about his friend is that only serious things can make her upset. He knew the situation with Callie wasn’t good but he never thought it was this bad. </p><p>“Come on” he insists. “It will be good for you to get out of here for a day, everyone needs a break once in a while and you’re not wonder woman so stop acting like it”.</p><p> </p><p>She looks up and gives him a tender smile. He gives up knowing the situation was serious. April and Arizona friendship has been a mess since Arizona told Jackson about the baby and betrayed April’s trust.</p><p> </p><p>Derek, Meredith, Arizona, Mark and Lexie prepare all the things they need to bring to the other hospital to help the patients. On the ride to the airport they talk about the procedure of each one of their patients. The plane takes off and everyone calms down a little bit, Lexie and Arizona are talking about a patient that Arizona had to treat a week ago and how well the kid had improved in such a short period of time. Mark is sleeping next to them and snoring lightly. Meredith is on her laptop reviewing the last surgery she did and Derek is next to her with his headphones on. Lexie gets up to get some food since they left early than they thought and the plane starts to shake dangerously, suddenly they hear the shaky and a little frightened voice of the pilot demanding for them to put the belts on. </p><p> </p><p>The plane crashes, there’s smoke everywhere. The engine is on fire the plane is no longer a plane, the only things left is wreckage. Derek is the first to get up, he checks on his wife she is okay, checks on Arizona and she is bleeding from one of her legs and can’t move. He starts a medical check on her to see if she has any concussion, she’s fine. Mark gets up and tries to find Lexie, he sees her under a big piece of metal and tries to take her out of there. The pilot comes out of the cabin and gives the bad news to them. Co-Pilot is dead. Meredith checks on her sister, tells her to hold on and that she loves her. Derek and Meredith leave to find someone who can help them.</p><p> </p><p>6/7 left.</p><p> </p><p>Arizona can hear Mark and Lexie talk and she knows that unfortunately Lexie won’t make it. She dies a few minutes later. Mark is sobbing next to her body feeling useless than ever, the person he loves the most is dead. The irony in the situation of being a doctor but not being able to save your loves life. Mark and the Pilot help move Arizona to a safer place. When Meredith’s comes back she can see how broken Mark is and starts to cry. </p><p> </p><p>5/7 left.</p><p> </p><p>It starts to get dark and the guys decide to go look for some food and wood to make a fire pit to keep them warm during the night, it has been hours since the plane has crashed and people from the hospital were probably already looking for them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about your sister” sitting opposite to another they’re the only ones left there. “I know the feeling of losing a love one” Arizona adds. Confuse, frustrated and hurt Meredith frowns but before she could reply Arizona explains. “I lost my brother when I was in college. He was the one who supported me during my college years of medicine, he called himself my number one fan.”</p><p> </p><p>Meredith expression gets softer. “I can’t believe I lost her, all this feels like a terrible nightmare”. She explains. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish it was” Arizona replies softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Do things ever get better?” (No) she wants to contest but right now the other woman just lost her sister and needs a little compassion. </p><p> </p><p>“It gets worse before it gets better, but you are a strong woman and you have a lot of love ones by your side to help you out. You will be fine” she offers instead. Meredith gets up and moves closer to Arizona, sitting next to her. The feeling of losing her sister finally hitting stronger than ever she snuggles into the blonde woman and cries. Meredith opens up about her relationship with Derek and explains that things aren’t going well for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly my relationship with Callie is in a tightrope too. We keep fighting about everything particularly about small stuff. It’s driving me insane”. She mutters quietly. They both know that Callie’s temper isn’t the best and that sometimes can be a little explosive. Both doctors have never been that close but right now they didn’t have much and who knew maybe this could be the start of a great friendship.</p><p> </p><p>The guys arrive shortly after their conversation finishes, with some fruits on their hands and with some pieces of wood in the other. Derek starts to make a fire pit with the help of the pilot Jared while Mark gives to both woman the fruit. A few hours later with a full dark night the group is in silence trying to recover from the events of this day. Meredith keeps herself snuggle to Arizona for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Next day </p><p> </p><p>Arizona and Meredith both wake up to frustrated whispers between Mark and Derek. Both been arguing for a while now and haven’t notice the small audience. Things are starting to get out of control and they’re all starting to panic since nobody has found them yet.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Meredith finally asks curious. They both look startle for a moment before looking at each other. An exchange of looks can say everything lately and this one was not unnoticed by the two women. </p><p> </p><p>“Jared is dead” The blondes look at the pilot with a perplexed expression, he was fine yesterday. As the day goes by they notice how Mark has been having trouble breathing and Derek has been a little quiet than usual. Panic starts to grow in each one of them for obvious reasons being one of them death. Mark is coughing badly at some point during the day and Meredith starts to predict the worse. They only have one more bottle of oxygen left and they really don’t want to choose which one of them takes it.<br/>Mark sits next to Arizona the morning was calm, no helicopters came around the area and they are starting to get worry if their colleagues are ever going to find them. Derek and Meredith decide to go to the beach area and write S.O.S with wood sticks and everything else they could find.</p><p> </p><p>Arizona and Mark’s friendship improved and developed thanks to Sofia, they painted the room of the small child while Callie was pregnant and had a blast and amazing moments together. Arizona turns her head and for the first time looks at her friend, really looks, and sees how tired and sad he looks. Feeling sorry for her friend for losing the love of his life she squeezes his hand in form of compassion. That’s all she can give him right now.<br/>him right now.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you holding up?” she knows the answer but she doesn’t like the silence either.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not” he replies looking at her in the eyes. He’s completely broken, she can see it. She snuggles towards him the best she can but the pain in her leg doesn’t let her so he snuggles instead so she won’t have pain. She thanks softly. When Meredith and Derek come back night is falling and they give them food and start the fire. Meredith snuggles next to Arizona with a blanket that they found on the plane. Derek snuggles next to his wife, things have been rough between them but now is not the time to worry about that.</p><p> </p><p>Both men asleep Arizona decides to express her worries about her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you do me a favor?” she asks looking forward into the dark forest. “Sure” the other woman replies looking at the blonde. “Promise me that if you have to decide between Mark and I about who receives the oxygen bottle, you’ll give it to him” stunned by the request Meredith isn’t sure if she can promise that but to make the blonde woman feel better she agrees. Feeling Arizona relax next to her she snuggles even closer.</p><p> </p><p>4/7 left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chap2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.N: Hello, I hope everyone is enjoying the story! I already wrote until chapter 7 and the future chapters are already being written. In my draft book I have some ideas to use for this story but for now I only have things planned until chapter 13. Chapter 5 will be the longest so far with (3000 words) and I’m sorry for that but I just can’t find a good place to cut it so I hope you won’t get bore. Don’t forget to leave a review if you want I would appreciate it :). Once again just a reminder English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistake in this story.  </p><p>For those ones who are curious about Cristina here is my explanation: she won’t be on this story due to the fact that if she was I don’t think Meredith would turn towards Arizona for emotional support. Meredith and Cristina had one of the most strong and amazing friendships on the show and putting Cristina on this story would take all the purpose of making Meredith and Arizona get closer. This is my point of view of course. Plus, she’s a very sarcastic character which I love but unfortunately very hard to write. (She’s in Switzerland)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 2  </p><p> </p><p>Next day </p><p> </p><p>Things started to get even more complicated, it was the third day of the group in the forest and they were starting to believe that at some point they would die here. Mark woke all of them up early in morning with a bad cough and at some point, blood started to come out, unfortunately they all knew what that meant. Internal bleeding. <br/>At this turns of events he started to heavily breathe so Arizona looks at Meredith in panic and the dark blonde runs to get the oxygen bottle. Mark, resting with his head on Arizona’s lap looks at her and smiles softly. He sees Meredith approaching them with the bottle and shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t make it, don’t waste that bottle on me” he whispers. Meredith looks at Arizona and the blonde pleads with her eyes for her to insist with him. Not being able to keep the tears from coming Arizona lets a few tears escape as Mark argues with Meredith about the bottle. He denies it again. “Let me die peacefully, please”. They all sit in silence knowing very well what is about to come next.</p><p> </p><p>“Ari? Can you sing that song that you always sing with Alex when things are rough? I always loved it.” He pleads with tears on his eyes. She knows very well what song he’s asking for because that’s the song her brother used to sing to her when she was scared and she got used to sing to Alex, and Alex to her, when things started to get a little bad for one of the sides. She smiles and nods.</p><p> </p><p> “Hands, put your empty hands in mine<br/>  And scars, show me all the scars you hide<br/>  And hey, if your wings are broken<br/>  Please take mine so yours can open too<br/>  Cause I’m gonna stand by you</p><p>  Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes<br/>  And hurt, I know you’re hurting, but so am I<br/>  And love, if your wings are broken <br/>  Borrow mine so yours can open too</p><p> </p><p>  Cause I’m gonna stand by you<br/>  Even if we’re breaking down,<br/>  We can find a way to break through</p><p>  Even if we can’t find heaven,<br/>  I’ll walk through hell with you</p><p>  Love, you’re not alone,<br/>  Cause I’m gonna stand by you”</p><p> </p><p>3/7 left.</p><p> </p><p>Night comes around, the three of them look defeated at this point. The fire keeps them warm during the night but none of them can sleep. Mark’s death hit Arizona harder than she thought it would and now she just wants all of this to end too. During the night Arizona starts to get worse and they have to use the last bottle of oxygen. Passing out due to tiredness Meredith finally sees Arizona sleep however she is really worried about her friends’ leg. At dawn Derek starts to get worse, they all suspected that he had a concussion on his head due to the dry blood on his forehead since day one but he never complained about it. Meredith is left with two unconscious people in the middle of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere at the middle of the morning Meredith hears a helicopter so she runs to the place where she and her husband wrote S.O.S and waves her arms in the air. She wasn’t seeing the flying device yet but a few seconds pass and it finally appears in her vision. She waves and screams for help, hope filling her lungs after being stuck here for almost 3 days.</p><p> </p><p>The ride to Grey- Sloan couldn’t be slower, she was so thankful that they finally were able to find them after so long. The paramedic called the hospital after seeing how all doctors were doing and explain the situation giving the bad news to Dr. Bailey about how many dead bodies they had. The entire hospital knew about the crash and all the staff was very worried about them. Alex was at the ER with Bailey, Webber, Hunt, Altman and Avery waiting for the helicopter to arrive with their friends. <br/>Alex gets relieved when he sees Arizona coming out of there. He scoots closer in order to help and so does Bailey and Webber while Avery, Hunt and Altman go see Derek. Teddy looks at Arizona, gives a welcome smile for seeing her alive, before going to help the boys with Shepherd. She gives Alex a kind and reassuring smile to keep him calm knowing that the boy hasn’t been sleeping since his sister has been gone. </p><p> </p><p>They take both doctors to the OR and prepare them for surgery, as soon as they arrive at the OR Bailey doesn’t let Alex participate since he’s too nervous about his sister condition however she lets him watch in case he wants. Callie comes a few minutes later frightened about her wife and sees that they have just started surgery. Meredith was being examined in the ER by her sisters who were very worried about her.</p><p> </p><p> After Callie gives Bailey permission to cut Arizona’s leg, Alex doesn’t have the courage to watch the rest of his sister surgery so he leaves and goes to the waiting room where the rest of his family was, the last thing he needs right now is to fight with Callie about her decision. </p><p> </p><p>In the waiting room was Arizona parents and April. Alex hugged both of his so called ‘parents’ since they kindly welcomed both him and April to the family and treat them both like their kids as well.<br/>Arizona surgery ends first, apparently Derek had a really bad concussion and they needed a little more time with him.<br/>In the recovery room Meredith decides to visit her friend, Arizona parents went to the hotel to rest for a bit after Alex reassure them that he was going to stay there all night, April went home because she had a little child to take care of and Callie went home to take care of Sofia.<br/>Callie was devastated when she heard that Mark hadn’t survive. </p><p> </p><p>Alone with Arizona while Alex took a shower in her suite, she sits next to her friend and takes her hand, she was so glad that everything was over. She and Arizona developed a bond since the first day in the woods and after Cristina left for Switzerland she was hoping that she could find a similar friendship with someone else. In the meantime, while Meredith is caressing Arizona’s hand the blonde wakes up, she smiles tenderly at the other woman. They don’t talk, they just look at each other, each one having their own thoughts. Sharing a moment together lost in each other eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Alex enters the room and breaks the moment between the two friends, Meredith says goodbye and Alex takes her sit giving his sister a kiss on her forehead before getting comfortable in the chair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Sunday, Updates will be on Wednesday’s and Sunday’s!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meredith spends her days between Derek’s room and Arizona’s room. Alex’s days were between his sister’s room and OR’s, whenever he could he would visit Arizona and be there with her in the room so she wouldn’t be alone. Usually every time he went back to her room her parents would be there since morning till dusk talking with their daughter. He appreciated the fact that her parents decided to stay for a few more weeks until their daughter is better.</p>
<p>Arizona parents would take care of Sofia when Callie couldn’t and Alex would only go home to take a shower and change his clothes, however he would only leave if someone stood with Arizona, he didn’t want her to stay alone in the hospital room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of the times April would stay to cover for Alex, although her friendship with Arizona was still very fragile she still considers her friend as her sister no matter what have had happened. To Alex’s surprise Meredith offers to cover for him too when neither Callie or April can, he notices how close Arizona and Meredith have become in the last few weeks and how some kind of friendship they have developed since the crash. He was glad and happy that Arizona had one more person to count on with since things have been rough between not only Callie and her but April too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Days quickly turned into weeks and after being on that hospital for 2 months it was time to finally go home. Arizona has only seen her daughter 4 times during these two months so she was a little overwhelmed with emotions for finally be able to see her daughter more than just a few minutes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time flies by all of them, Alex has been helping Arizona getting used to the prosthetic leg which has been really hard for her. He helps her with the crutches too since she was not used to them either and he has been practically living there to help the couple. Arizona and Callie’s relationship has been worse than ever but Alex is working as a buffer to all this mess in the hospital because one thing he knows pretty well is that is sister hates when the gossip in the hospital is about her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Alex ‘moves out’ things between the couple get even worse and Arizona suggests for them to see a couple counselling, without the buffer at home the fights become more frequent and they even start to sleep in different bedrooms. Arizona, Meredith and Derek have all been seeing a therapist since the accident, all of them have been suffering from PTSD and sometimes one of them has an episode of one of the days in the forest and panic starts to flow through their minds and bodies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona usually uses the same supply room when she has a panic episode, it’s on the maternity floor next to the stairs in an empty hallway so she knows no one will find her there. When she has a panic attack outside the hospital the story is different, she drives to a secret spot that she found one day. Really calm place with a small lake, with some space in the back where she can park the car and walk towards where she usually sits and look to the lake for hours while reviewing her thoughts. To this day only April and Alex know about this place, to what they call SS. (Secret Spot)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She only visits this place when she has a very bad case or when she needs to take a break from everything happening in her private life. She hasn’t been to this place in a while but after things started to get complicated with Callie she sees herself in the place regularly. Alex and April have been there with her on one very hard day, they all had some wine and took some blankets from the car so they could lay down more comfortably. That day had been one of the hardest for Arizona because it was the day that her mentor (Dr. Nicole Herman) had left the hospital and then Seattle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona and Meredith friendship starts to grow even more, the two friends have been seen together in the hospital for a few months now, eating lunch, talking, going together to the day care to see the kids and much more. The all staff got used to seeing them together now but, in the beginning, everyone thought it was a little odd but after everyone started talking people realized that the two blond women have been through a lot in the past months so it was expected for them to start some kind of a bond. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although Callie and Arizona have seen a therapist for the last two months nothing has improved between them, they still have huge fights and things can only be resolve with sex. This happens until Callie actually asks Arizona for the divorce. Things go south pretty quickly that day, after fighting all afternoon about it, Callie calls her lawyer and advises Arizona to do the same. Unfortunately, Arizona was too dumbstruck to even think straight, she played the conversation she had minutes ago with her wife over and over again in her head while Callie was still on the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Callie let’s think this through” Arizona says serene while looking at her wife.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to think about, we have been falling apart for a long time now and the plane crash came and made it even more visible”</p>
<p>“Listen I know it’s been hard for you since the accident but Callie it’s been hard for me too. I have been trying to be better not just for myself but for you and Sofia too” Arizona said explaining and trying to calm her down seeing that Callie was starting to get agitated.</p>
<p>“Hard? It’s been way worse than hard! I lost Mark and somehow along the way I lost you too. You have no idea how hard it has been” Callie shouted.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think you are being a little selfish?” Arizona said getting a little mad at her love one.</p>
<p>“I’m the one being selfish? Are you kidding right now?”</p>
<p>“I lost Mark too! He died in my arms, I saw Lexie die too, I lost a leg, I have PTSD, I had a miscarriage, I have multiple panic episodes due to the plane crash, I only got to see my daughter a few times while I was in the hospital and you have the nerve to say that you have been through a lot? How is that not selfish of you?” Arizona says sarcastically, this was not going the way she wanted but she couldn’t help but try to defend herself.</p>
<p>“I have been here for you since day one Arizona, I tried to help you but you shut me down every time” Callie says frustrated with her wife who doesn’t seem to get why she was so upset in the first place.</p>
<p>“I know and I already apologized for that, it’s been a little rough and I didn’t know how to deal with the situation” she says trying to make Callie see a little bit of her side. “honestly I still don’t know how to deal with it still but one thing I’m sure and that is that I have been fighting for months to make this right just for you to say that I haven’t been trying hard enough. That hurt because you have no idea of how hard I’m trying to make us work” Astonishing to how the events have turned, both women stay quiet for a few minutes before Callie kills it.</p>
<p>“Well I think we should stop. I’m tired of fighting”</p>
<p>“What you mean?” Confuse and hurt by Callie statement Arizona hopes that Callie won’t say what she thinks she’s going to say.</p>
<p>“I think we should divorce; this relationship isn’t making any one of us happy so why keep trying?” Arizona’s hope collapsed on the floor very quickly not wanting to believe what her wife had just said. </p>
<p>“Callie let’s take a deep breath before- “<br/>“I’m sorry but I thought about this for a quite few times now and I’m sorry but I have made my mind”</p>
<p>“Callie- “</p>
<p>“I want to divorce, I’m sorry”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona world had stop right there at those words, she was hurt, perplexed and mad but the stronger emotion was without a doubt sadness. She hadn’t wanted to get married in the first place and she did to make Callie happy and now the same person had given up on the marriage and was now asking for a divorce. That tore Arizona apart even more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 4</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Arizona had the day off so she went to talk with her lawyer about the divorce, apparently Callie lawyer had already contacted her lawyer and Callie wanted the divorce to happen as fast as possible. Callie was known to be very impulsive and reckless sometimes and, in the past, it was one of the qualities that Arizona loved and was afraid of.</p>
<p>After talking to her lawyer Arizona went to the SS, in the past few months she has been there more times than the past 3 years combine. She had call Alex and he said that he would be there at the end of his shift and that he would bring wine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After telling Alex about the events and struggles that she has been having with Callie she finally tells him that her wife, soon to be ex-wife, asked for the divorce yesterday. If Alex was shocked he didn’t let it show, after all he knew about the fights. He kissed her in the head and said that she had done nothing wrong, that she had tried her best to make the marriage work and that she shouldn’t blame only herself for that. After a few moments of silence, he sings to her their song. One of them usually sings this song when the other is going through a hard time or feeling sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Hands, put your empty hands in mine<br/>  And scars, show me all the scars you hide<br/>  And hey, if your wings are broken<br/>  Please take mine so yours can open too<br/>  Cause I’m gonna stand by you</p>
<p>  Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes<br/>  And hurt, I know you’re hurting, but so am I<br/>  And love, if your wings are broken <br/>  Borrow mine so yours can open too</p>
<p>  Cause I’m gonna stand by you<br/>  Even if we’re breaking down,<br/>  We can find a way to break through<br/>  Even if we can’t find heaven,<br/>  I’ll walk through hell with you</p>
<p>  Love, you’re not alone,<br/>  Cause I’m gonna stand by you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the hospital the air seemed heavy than ever and Arizona couldn’t put a finger in why. Gossip was loud and hotter than ever, apparently Meredith and Derek had a huge fight in the ER because of a patient, not only were things bad in Arizona and Callie’s marriage but so it was in Derek and Meredith’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Through the day people started to catch a few things going on with Arizona and Callie’s marriage apparently it was not only one marriage failing but two. Bailey had stood quiet about all rumors because she expected the couples to work it out on private.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of eating in the lounge room, Arizona ask for a deliver from her favorite Thai place close enough to the hospital and asked for two menus, she was going to make a night shift and could save one of the meals for later. When Meredith enter the lounge room she saw Alex eating and giving hard looks towards Callie with a very confuse April next to him, she saw Derek next to Callie with Amelia on his right side, Bailey on the other side of Alex and Richard next to Bailey. She looked around for Arizona and couldn’t find her anywhere so she walked towards Alex not looking at anyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex where’s Arizona?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks up and answers with a “I don’t know, I haven’t seen her yet”. She knew it was a lie, if Arizona was avoiding people Alex would be the only one to know where she was. Taking another bite of his food and giving another hard look to Callie, Meredith understood right away that something was very wrong and so did April. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After walking a few feet apart from the table, she felt a hand pulling her arm and turned around to see Alex. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really don’t know” he said in a small voice and with a very worried expression. Realizing that he wasn’t lying before, she gave him a small smile in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I might have one idea of where she could be, I will text you if I find her” and with that she left the lounge and went looking for her friend. She and Arizona have been before in the supply closet together a few times now, every time each one of them needs some comfort they text each other and the other comes, no matter of what it is. They don’t usually talk about it they just spend a few minutes hugging without the other person judgment. It was one of the things that she loved about Arizona, she never judged, she just hugged her tightly whenever she needs it. <br/>The first time this happened Arizona was there alone in “her” closet trying to put some of her thoughts together when someone came in looking for supplies, when Meredith saw her and asked if everything was okay Arizona had said that she didn’t wanted to talk about it, so Meredith sat next to her and hugged her for a few minutes before her pager disturb them. Next time Arizona was the one to find Meredith in there crying she asked the same question that the dark blonde had ask her the first time, she receive the same answer she had given too so she sat down and hugged her friend. “It’s our supply room now” Meredith had said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This became a tradition between them so whenever one of them wasn’t feeling good and needed one other, the other would sent a secret text saying SOWK which meant Somewhere Only We Know, this had become so frequently for the past few months that Arizona decided to put a small couch and rearrange the supply closet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening the door to now “their” closet the dark blonde saw the other blonde eating on the small couch looking up front lost in her thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tough day?” Meredith asks sitting next to her friend and making Arizona come out of her thoughts. </p>
<p>“Tough week” she corrects looking to her friend. “Did you have lunch already?”</p>
<p>“Hm, no, I didn’t saw you in the cafeteria and got a little worried about you. You didn’t text me to come here, is something wrong?” Arizona takes the other meal out of her bag and gives it to Meredith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eat” she orders with a soft smile on her face. Meredith smiles back and starts eating, she knew Arizona pretty well at this point and she knew the blonde would talk, she just needed some minutes to compose herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Callie asked for the divorce” Shocked at the statement Meredith put her food down and turned to have a better look at Arizona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ari- “Arizona shakes her head, tears start to fall from her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tried everything Mer, she gave up on me and I don’t know what to do” Putting her food down next to Meredith’s, she turns around as well but doesn’t look into the other woman’s eyes. She doesn’t need pity looks right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ari, you tried your best and if Callie couldn’t see that then she doesn’t deserve you” Meredith says taking one of Arizona’s hand in hers while her other hand goes to Arizona’s jaw. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at me” she demands softly. “A marriage needs two people to make it work and if Callie isn’t willing to make it work anymore don’t put the blame on yourself. You have been through a lot and you tried your best.” With more tears coming down her eyes, Meredith places both her hands on Arizona cheeks and wipes the tears away rubbing her thumb gently against the other woman skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek is called to go to Washington DC for a new job opportunity, he talks about it with Meredith and if things were bad before now they are even worse. Things get tense at the hospital before he leaves to DC, she doesn’t want to have a relationship trough the phone with her husband especially now that their marriage is in danger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a very long day Meredith decides to call her husband unfortunately a woman answers the phone and Meredith feels like someone had just pulled the rug of her hope and trust that she had for her husband. After talking to Derek for a few minutes, he tried to reassure that he didn’t cheat on her, Meredith stays awake for the rest of the night crying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry for not uploading early and not on Sunday (at least in here). I still have university classes in my country and my teachers are giving me a lot of work. This is a very long chapter but very important as well, I hope you enjoy! To the other person who was writing Meredith’s and Arizona’s story based on the recent season, please update cuz I was loving it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 5</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Meredith sends a text to Arizona pager saying SOWK and Arizona runs to the supply closet. Meredith hugs her friend right away and cries on her shoulder without explaining anything to Arizona about what was going on. Arizona had her arms wrapped around Meredith’s squeezing a little tighter when she felt her friend shake and sobbing. After a few good minutes Meredith lifts her head and makes herself a little more comfortable with her head on top of Arizona’s chest, she can feel the other woman heart beat and that calm her down right away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meredith started to talk about how Derek was very close to cheat on her the other night and how they thought that the marriage wasn’t working between them and maybe it was the best to get a divorce. She said that Derek lawyer was already taking care of everything and that her lawyer would just need to read and if everything was okay she just needs to sign it.<br/>Arizona squeezed her friend and kissed her head trying to comfort her but there was nothing she could say that would make Meredith feel better because unfortunately she knows that feeling too well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her own divorce was changed to a week after since Callie’s lawyer had an urgent case at the very last minute. Unfortunately, she had no idea what was about to come in her direction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since Derek had actually accepted the job in DC, he left his shares of the hospital to his sister however he decided to still keep in touch with Miranda in case someday he would want to come back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meredith’s lawyer came to her house this morning since she has a late start at the hospital. She gave the divorce papers and explain that Derek left the house that he had built and his car for her since he wouldn’t need it anymore. She decided that she didn’t wanted because it would haunt her with past memories of them, she would talk to him about selling both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After signing the divorce papers and agreeing with a share custody it was decided to have at best interest the kid’s happiness. She talked all morning with her lawyer, Derek and his lawyer about everything they have together and finally they come to an agreement. Their home is in Seattle so even if they are technically sharing the custody of the children, the kids will live with their mother while the father will have the summer with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A new doctor was presented early in the morning, Lauren Boswell was the new female doctor to be add to their team. She will only be there for a few weeks due to a patient that is being treat there and can’t go to the hospital she was working on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the hospital things were a little chaotic, there was a bus accident that involved some children with serious injuries that needed surgery right away and four cars with adults and teenagers with severe injuries too. The priority were the small children and all the OR’s were full with at least one of them. Arizona was in OR 1 with Lauren Boswell and two residents saving an 8-year-old boy, Alex and Bailey were in OR 2 with two interns saving a small girls life, Webber and Shepherd were in OR 3 with another little boy and two other interns and lastly Pierce and Avery were in OR 4 with a 9-year-old girl and other two residents. Some other doctors were taking care of the other kids and adults that had injuries but didn’t need surgery while others were in the ER trying to keep the other kids alive in time to get them to surgery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Meredith enter the hospital and saw the scene she went to April right away since she wasn’t finding Bailey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, what’s going on?” she asked when she approached the other doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bus and four cars crashed this morning; a lot of kids are injured and need surgery as fast as possible but right now the OR’s are full” April explained while showing the surgical board. “Things are pretty ugly right now, so we could really use some help in here” she said pointing now to the ER where Hunt and Torres were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, I will help. Any news on the OR patients?” Meredith asks with concern after looking at the ER and seeing many kids that still needed help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Robbins is finishing up and after that she will give some help to Alex since he asked a few minutes ago and after that she will take another kid with her. She will have her day and night full doing rounds and surgery, I hope she doesn’t overwhelm herself with this” April said in a worried tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you still worry about her, I was getting concern about your friendship” she uttered. “I don’t mean to pry but she talks to me and she misses you a lot” she continues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>April dodges the other woman’s eyes, clears her throat and shifts her position. “I miss her too but I’m still too angry” she rebuts. Meredith just nods, it’s clear that April doesn’t want to talk about it, so she leaves the woman alone. She gives a soft smile to the red head and leaves to see who needs help in the ER.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that exhausting day to all doctors some were lucky enough to go home while others had to stay. Maggie left at seven with Meredith kids, after Derek moved to D.C Maggie had move in with her to her other house to help the dark blonde with the children. Arizona has been the one helping Meredith the most with the kids, taking them home when she leaves early, making pillow forts with them, playing and seeing movies with them including Sofia in most of the activities. Then she leaves with her daughter after having dinner with them and Meredith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meredith had sold the other house with Derek’s approval and they decided to split the money between the two of them, however Meredith said that she didn’t want the car’s money since it wasn’t her car to begin with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What had begun with a calm night was starting to become a storm pretty quickly but instead of being outside was inside. Arizona had been busy all day so Meredith hadn’t seen her friend in hours, she had seen Alex and talked to him a few times about Arizona pushing herself today since she had been awake for more than 24h but Alex had assured the dark blonde that he was keeping an eye on his sister. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callie would be leaving soon to be with her daughter since it was her night but before leaving she wanted to talk with Arizona. They were going to sign the divorce papers tomorrow, after being postpone for a second time due to Callie’s lawyer receiving another urgent case from a client. In a few hours they will be divorce and Callie wants to ask Arizona if she has the day off to stay with Sofia or if she needs to call the sitter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After talking with some doctors about if they have seen Arizona she decides to leave Arizona’s floor and goes to the main one. Alex, Bailey and Richard are all gathered next to the nurse station talking about a patient, Meredith and Amelia are looking at the tablet to change their schedules and after looking around for a bit more she still isn’t finding Arizona. She starts to walk towards the on-call room to see if Arizona is in fact taking a nap after a long day but unfortunately, she opens the door to the worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sees Boswell and her wife in one of the beds together, the other women look up when the door opens to see a furious Callie. Arizona quickly dresses up followed by the other blonde but before she can open her mouth Callie starts to yell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me Arizona?” looking up after hearing Callie yell, the group outside the on-call room all look at each other with worry expressions. “I can’t believe my eyes right now, you bitch” Callie said now directing her anger to Boswell. Their divorce is a secret for almost all hospital staff, only Arizona and Callie friends knew about it, so the gossip would be hot in the morning. The others decided to approach the on-call room where the other three women where, to try to keep things calm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Arizona can talk she gets slapped in the face. Shocked by Callie’s physical actions Arizona steps back but keeps standing her ground. After seeing this Alex pushes Callie against the wall and says to her to never touch his sister ever again because he has no problems on hitting her back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah well, your sister is a fucking cheater!” she shouts. Alex prepares to beat the crap out of her but is stopped by Bailey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you even dare, Alex” Bailey says in a serious and intimidating tone. Before he could bark back at her she turns around and demands everyone involved to go to her office right away, including Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex gets only a warning, Callie gets a 2-day suspension since she hit a co-worker and one of the policies is that if you hit someone you get a suspension or you are fire. Arizona and Boswell are reprehended. Bailey shows how disappointed she is with Arizona on cheating on her wife even knowing that they were about to divorce the next day. All friends are in complete shock about the situation that they all witnessed unrolling in front of their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all being dismissed by the Chief, Callie goes home and so does Lauren since she wasn’t needed anymore but after all that mess she wanted to talk to Arizona and apologize. Alex was sent home too since Arizona was already supposed to stay for her second, technically third shift since she started early.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After seeing Arizona walk off to her office Lauren made up her mind and decided to go talk to the other woman. She knocked first and then opened the door and saw the other woman crying on the couch. She walks towards her and sits next to the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry about what happened, I shouldn’t have had persuade you like I did after you telling me that you were married. I guess I didn’t think about the consequences for your side since all I could think about was getting into your pants.”  Arizona didn’t expect to hear such an exasperated tone from Lauren but apparently that woman still had dignity inside of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, listen this was my fault. I was the one who cheated on someone, not you” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I was the one who seduced you and took your ‘no’ as a challenge, listen, I’m really sorry I just thought that you being almost divorce wouldn’t make such a big of a deal out of this and I know that’s bad to say. If I knew things would get this proportion I would have never gone after you” Arizona couldn’t hate the woman, she never held bitterness for anyone and she wouldn’t start now especially knowing that it wasn’t only the other blonde’s fault. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The mistake is already made and we can’t erase that. I wish we could, to be honest, but there’s nothing we can do. I’m the one married and I will take full responsibility for my actions, cheating is wrong and I never thought that I would do something like this to anyone. I have hurt a lot of people in the last hour and during this hard time of my life that was the last thing I wanted and needed. No matter of what difficult stage of marriage people are in, no one should ever cheat and hurt their love ones like this” hearing Arizona say all this Lauren realized even more how amazing and strong was this woman, she also realized how difficult and chaotic Arizona’s life will be in the future thanks to this mistake. “There’s no apology that will make Callie forgive me and honestly if it was the other way around I wouldn’t forgive either. I might not love her like I did before but I still care about her and we have a child together so I can only imagine the pain she is going through right now” she looks at Lauren and gives her a small smile. “I think it’s for the best if we don’t see or talk to each other anymore. You are an excellent doctor but while you stay here just ignore my existence, it will be the best for both of us” she finishes with a sigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Lauren can even mutter a word, Meredith bursts in and slams the door close. Surprised to see Boswell sitting so close to Arizona after everything that went down a few minutes ago, she gets furious and directs her angriness towards the problematic blonde. “What are you still doing in here and why the hell are you in Arizona’s office? Don’t you think you have made enough damage already?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona gets ups and tries to get closer to Meredith to calm her down but before she can Meredith gives her a cold look and puts one of her hands up with her pointy finger towards her and says in an icy and distant tone “You...I…- “she shatters in a tremble voice not even able to finish the sentence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at Boswell once again Meredith demands for her to get out, Lauren looks at Arizona and the blonde gives her a reassuring nod that everything is fine. Before leaving Lauren mutters a small and last ‘I’m sorry ‘.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prepping for what is about to come, Arizona embraces herself. Meredith starts to pace as soon as the door closes after Boswell, she was stirring her hair, fidgeting with her fingers, she was wrapping her thoughts on what to say to Arizona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could you?” she uttered in a very small and unstable voice. Finally coming to a stop and looking to the other woman on the other side of the room, tears were streaming down her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could you, even after I told you about how it made me feel to know that Derek almost cheated. Do you know how hurt Callie is by your actions? How bad she’s feeling because of you?” she shouted in anger scolding her friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashamed of her actions Arizona leans against her desk in defeat, she knew everyone would reprehend her for her actions but hearing over and over again was building some rage inside of her. She already heard from Miranda and saw how disappointed her friend was in her, she got a disappointed look from April and she knew Alex would come next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to say anything to defend yourself? After everything that you been through I thought that you would be the last person to make something so stupid like this. What you did was unforgivable!” Anger, sadness, revolt but especially disappointment was all Arizona could see in Meredith eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you think I know that!” she shouts back. “I made a terrible mistake and I’m already paying for it, I didn’t mean to cheat on Callie or do you think I woke up today and thought that would be a great day to cheat on my wife despite being a few hours away from divorcing her. I didn’t do this on purpose it just sort of happened and I know that it was wrong and I’m already felling awful and very ashamed of it” taking a deep breath to calm her senses for a minute she adds. “I’m not going to make excuses for my actions because there’s no excuse, what I did was unforgivable and I know I caused a lot of pain to her, however that wasn’t my intention at all. If I could turn back time and change what I have done I would but I just can’t and now I’m taking on the consequences of it and honestly the blame is all mine, I was the one that let my guard down and let Lauren have her way. I am deeply sorry about what I did” she finishes with a trembling voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears have been running down through both women faces all this time, a tense atmosphere grew in the room as Arizona was speaking and after she finishes silence remains in the room for a few minutes. Bailey, Alex, April and Amelia are outside near a nurse’s desk. They didn’t mean to hear everything but both friends were shouting and everyone on the floor could particularly hear them without any effort. They have seen Meredith jogging to Arizona’s office so they all decided to follow in case things went wrong between them, they all saw a side of Callie and Arizona that neither of them has ever seen before and the last thing they needed was more surprises. They all followed closely until Meredith entered and kicked out Boswell butt. Neither of them dared to go in, they gave privacy to the now close friends. It was obvious that both needed to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence remained, Meredith scooted closer to her friend and took her hands in hers. “You really messed it up this time, this is bad, I don’t know what to say to you honestly. You have always been the perfect one that everyone looked up to, that never did any mistakes, that took all responsibilities when things went wrong. You don’t hold anger on anyone no matter what they have done and maybe that’s why everyone is in shock. When the perfect one messes up everyone talks and judges because they never thought you would and they will be more severe with you that’s how society works. Not everyone, almost no one, knows that you and Callie are getting divorced, hell, I got divorced first than you and you and Callie were in the process way before me and Derek. The thing is I won’t make excuses for what you did because that was the lowest of the things you could do to hurt someone, however that wasn’t your intention like you said” Meredith stated while looking into Arizona eyes and wiping her tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She continues with “I’m disappointed in what you did due to the fact that I told you how Derek made me feel when he almost cheat on me, you saw how heartbroken I was and that is how Callie is right now, even if the love you have isn’t has powerful as it was. Now I know that you’re staying the night and I know you won’t be able to rest after everything that happened so I’m asking you to take a shower and a small break. The gossip travels fast in this hospital and in the morning, everything will be chaotic. Don’t forget you have a trial tomorrow and have to go to court to sign the divorce papers, get that over with already. Good luck with Callie tomorrow I would advise to call your lawyer and tell her about the recent events just in case something doesn’t go accord to plan again” Meredith says with a small smile, Arizona nods and gives a small thank you back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After seeing Meredith getting out of Arizona’s office with tears in her eyes Amelia immediately follows her sister while Alex runs towards his best friend office. April is too stunned by the all situation and since she has been in rough waters with Arizona lately she doesn’t want to pry and get her sister’s life more complicated than it already is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So for some context in here too since on fanfiction.net were so many people surprised about Callie's reaction, as well as other people, of finding out about Arizona cheating here is my explanation: <br/>•	Alex: about Alex behavior I should’ve been a little clearer about it during Arizona and Callie’s fight. Alex wouldn’t hit Callie he just threatened her, I was trying to make him be a little over protective over Arizona and to some of you it didn’t look like that and showed a character that was willing to hit a woman to which I apologize that was not my intention at all. I love Alex he is my fav of the guys.<br/>•	Callie: about Callie’s reaction some of you showed some surprise but I just want to say that just because she slapped Arizona that doesn’t mean she is a bad person, that was not my intention either. I was trying to show that sometimes people are impulsive and react before they can think, there was no malice in the slap. She was just surprise, shock and hurt because even tho Ari and Callie are getting a divorce Callie still cares for Arizona not in a love level anymore but more like respect since they have history together and she is the person who knows her the most so seeing Arizona break something like that only a few hours before divorce, hurt Callie pretty bad consequently made her have a bad reaction to it.<br/>•	Other: about others reaction to the all fight, Bailey was disappointed in Arizona although she knew that Ari was getting divorce because it’s about having respect about a person that you built a history with, Arizona lost that respect when she cheated and that’s why Bailey had that reaction. Let’s not forget that everyone reacts different to the same situation like we will see in this chapter. Meredith was disappointed too bc once again is about respect for the other person that you have a past with however Mer knew that Arizona didn’t meant to cheat or hurt Callie. In this story Callie chose to leave Ari but that doesn’t mean they don’t care about each other, they also have a child together so they will always be connected in some kind of way.<br/>•	Ari: Just bc Arizona cheated doesn’t mean that she is a bad person, everyone makes mistakes and it’s up to the person she betrayed to forgive her or not. In this case scenario I don’t condemn Ari for cheating, it was a simple mistake/ bad choice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And once again I know my English isn’t perfect but I’m writing this story in English so more people will be able to read it, there is not only Americans reading this, there is a lot of people with different nationalities and most people understand English. Also, this two aren’t a very common ship/OTP so the more fanfictions the best in my opinion and I hope more people come forward and write their version of Merzona.</p>
<p>Thank you for all the reviews I like to know what you guys are thinking about the story.</p>
<p>Now with all this said I hope some of you got a little more of my perception of the last chapter and understood what I meant to happen. I also hope everyone has or had a great day and enjoy this chapter, I will see u all in the next one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 6 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona sees Alex coming in and huffs. “Please not now Alex” she says walking behind her desk to compose herself and decrease her heart rate for a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not fair the hard time that this people are giving you. The divorce was supposed to happen a few weeks ago and it didn’t happen thanks to Callie’s lawyer cases, so technically you didn’t cheat because you were supposed to be divorced by now. Also, if there’s no feelings involved in a marriage anymore how much of that is really cheating? Right?” she knew he was trying to be sweet and cheer her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex, no matter what Callie and I were going through or if there were feelings involved or not I am still married to her, it’s still considers cheating because I have a paper that still says that I have a wife. Even if the divorce was supposed to happen a few weeks ago but was postpone that doesn’t give me a reason to cheat” she explains in a motherly tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But there are people who go through divorce for years and have partners and isn’t considering cheating so why is this any different?” he says in a desperate voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweetie, that is not the same thing. We are talking about different situations. I know you love me and you are trying to help but I have to get the consequences of my actions.” After hearing what Alex said April approaches Arizona’s office followed by Bailey and Webber that had arrive when Meredith was leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I actually agree with Alex in this” April says in a quiet voice. They haven’t talked in so long that Arizona thought she might have forgotten how soft April’s voice could be. “I know we haven’t been close lately but I think you should hear that no matter what happens I’m on your side, I will be here for you, always.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See two against one” he states, turning now to his other sister he says “I’m glad you are finally back”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s good to be back” she replies smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well after tomorrow I will need a house to stay, do you still have a room for me?” she asks Alex. “Of course I do, I would love to have you back. All the ‘Robbins’ back at the nest.” He says smiling. Arizona parents had taken April and Alex under their wings and since then Alex has been a proud ‘Robbins’. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was actually afraid to ask if I could live there again since after your divorce with Jackson things haven’t been easy for either of us and I thought you wouldn’t want me there.” Arizona explains looking at April, her sister gives her a soft smile and walks to come closer to her. “I would love to have you there” she hugs her friend and gives her a kiss on her wet cheek. Alex joins because he just couldn’t help himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Intrigued by what the blonde had said a few minutes ago Webber finally asks what’s on his mind. “So, you were living with Callie this whole time while going through a divorce?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I was sleeping in the guest room, we had a talk with Sofia two days ago about me moving out and why. Callie and I wanted to do all this process under the radar, we have already talk with our families and everything. Callie said she was the one who wanted to move out but since I have an empty room at Alex place and she has nowhere else to go we decided to switch although I don’t see her staying in the house after all this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gossip spread fast and by the morning people already had some opinions and sides. Since Arizona’s floor heard not only Meredith’s and Arizona’s conversation but Alex and Arizona’s too they stood on Arizona’s side, the residents and nurses were at least spreading both sides of what went down last night so people opinions wouldn’t be only about the huge fight that most people saw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona had left early after checking on her patients, she had called her lawyer this morning since last night was already late for her to bother the woman and told everything that had happened. She was meeting her lawyer so they could go together to the court house and for Arizona to explain better what the hell had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing Callie in the court house so hurt and devasted made Arizona feel worse than before, they signed the divorce papers with everything they had agree with. After leaving Arizona went to Alex house or more specifically their house now. April had taken her things out of her previous house and helped her move to the new/old one. Arizona had left her bags ready to go and a key so April could get in and get out without problems.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some days go by and the gossip at the hospital had decreased, Arizona has been living with Alex and April and Teddy’s old room is now Sofia’s when she visits and spends the week with Arizona. Callie decided to sell the house since she didn’t want to live there anymore due to so many memories with her ex-wife. Although Callie had asked if Arizona wanted to split the house’s money Arizona denied and let Callie stay with all the money that was made from the sell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callie during this time took opportunity to reestablish her friendship with Meredith, yes, they were still friends but they haven’t been that close since she got married and had a baby. Meredith was surprise at first but she understood that the other woman needed someone. Unfortunately, this took a turn on Meredith’s and Arizona’s friendship, both blondes still talked to each other and Arizona still helped with the kids when Amelia and Maggie couldn’t but their friendship was going through rocky waters since the cheating scene. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The all hospital staff started to notice right away when the two blondes stop seeing each other so much, before they were seen almost everywhere together and now they only see each other behind the scenes just like it started after the plane crash. The hospital staff were so used to see them both together that rumors started to spread about Callie making both friends end their friendship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona has been feeling down lately and Alex talks with April about it, the younger doctors decided to go and talk with Bailey about giving three days off to Arizona and she agrees. Now they just needed to convince Arizona. Alex wouldn’t be able to go, someone would have to stay and cover for her in Peds while Fetal would be covered by another doctor however April would be able to go since she had Hunt to cover for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona hadn’t been very happy about the story of the days off but she agreed since she saw how much trouble Alex and April had to organize it. April had booked a room for the two of them in a hotel in San Francisco, it was a 12-hour car ride but it would be rewarded at the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you, I haven’t seen you around” Meredith says while approaching Arizona who was standing up while writing her name in the surgical board. The blonde looks at her colleague and gives a tired smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you, yes I have been a little busy, I had to push up some surgeries for today since I won’t be here for three all days” she explains while looking now to her schedule to make sure everything is alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprised to hear her friend saying that she will take some days off she starts to wonder if something is wrong. “Where are you going?” she asks confuse. <br/>The blonde laughs and shrugs her shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know yet, April is the one planning the trip and she is making sure that everything stays a surprise” she explains after seeing the confuse look on the other woman’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were going somewhere, is everything okay? I know we haven’t talked much lately but still I hope you know that I’m here if you need me” Meredith says cautiously and places her hand on top of the blonde’s shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, everything is great I just need a time off after everything.” Meredith nods understanding what the blonde meant, the hospital staff had taken sides since the divorce case. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, I came to see you for another reason too and I wanted for you to be my doctor and keep this a secret. I trust you and I need a friend with this and you are the least judgmental person I know” Meredith whispers just in case if someone is listening to their conversation. Bailey usually says that the walls have hears and the last thing she needs it’s for rumors to be spread.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, what do you need?” the other woman whispers back squeezing Meredith’s tremble hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to make an ultrasound, I think I might be pregnant” Meredith says biting her lower lip while watching the shock that installs in the other woman’s eyes. Arizona takes her hand and drags her to the elevator. The doors open on Arizona’s floor and without hesitation she pulls the other woman with her to one of the rooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, don’t worry about it. No matter what the result is Mer, I will be here for you” Arizona says softly, she could see the other woman was scared but she was trying to be as gentle as she could. “Lay down and put your shirt up” she adds. Meredith smiles at how erotic that sounded and relaxed a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She obeys to the order and takes a deep breath. Arizona starts the procedure and asks for Meredith to take deep breaths. Looking to the monitor Arizona keeps a blank face like she always does with her patients, taking her time verifying everything for a second time she turns to look at Meredith. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re pregnant Mer, and you are almost in your second trimester; how didn’t you notice before?” Falling back with her hands on her face Meredith starts to cry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It has been so crazy this last few weeks, months even, and I didn’t realize that I had miss my menstruation so when Amelia talked the other day about going shopping and Maggie asked for her to bring more pads and tampons that was when it hit me” she explained wiping the tears. She wasn’t mad or sad she was just overwhelmed by the whole situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t mean to pry but that means that the father – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Derek” she said cutting the blonde off. Arizona nods and offers a soft smile assuring the other woman that she wasn’t judging, she was just curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After her shift Meredith calls Derek to give him the news, although they aren’t a couple anymore they still care for each other. After telling Derek she decides to tell Amelia and Maggie and both of them are very supportive about the situation.<br/>Arizona left that night with April, she had said goodbye to Alex at the hospital since he was making a double shift and gave him a kiss before leaving with a quiet but meaningful thank you. Before leaving she went to Bailey’s office to thank her too for letting not only her but April have a three day off. In the car Arizona found out that they are going to San Francisco, April had packed their bags to this trip so she wouldn’t have any clue to where they were going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 7</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona was surprised when she found out that she was going to San Francisco, since it was Callie’s week with Sofia there wouldn’t be any problem about her leaving for a few days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning at the hospital Alex receives a picture of his sisters in a café with an amazing view, he smiles and texts back how jealous he is for not being there with them. The rest of the day goes calm or at least it was calm until 5pm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meredith receives a phone call and when she answers her world stops. From the other side of the line they say that her ex-husband was involved in a car accident and they were operating him at the moment however his condition was bad and had very little chances of getting out alive.  Meredith had put the phone on speaker when she saw Amelia and Bailey walking towards her. The three women were in complete state of shock and Meredith had her other hand over her mouth so the other side wouldn’t hear her sobs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meredith and Amelia buy tickets to DC and fly there a few hours later after receiving the bad news. Maggie would be staying with the kids and Callie would help her out in case she needed it. Bailey had given some days off to both women and hoped that someone would be there for both of them because things could get nasty pretty quick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After arriving to DC both women go to the hospital where Derek is hospitalized, they had gone to the hotel first to leave their bags but neither had bothered to take the clothes out so they wouldn’t be wrinkled. At the hospital both women wait in the waiting room, no doctors had come to see them only one nurse had seen them and asked who were they waiting for to which they had responded Derek Shepherd. <br/>Hearing the news that Derek didn’t make it was devastating for both of them, neither could speak properly with the doctors after that. They couldn’t believe that Derek survived a plane crash only to be kill in a car accident. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek’s family arrived shortly after his death, the all family was in deep sadness. His mother decided to make his funeral as fast as possible since not everyone could stay for more than a few days. After the funeral both women went back to Seattle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Meredith arrived to Seattle the first person she thought of was Arizona, she needed Arizona to comfort her, Arizona was the only person right now that could calm her down. Unfortunately, the other woman would only arrive tomorrow morning at the city so all Meredith could do right now was mourn on her own. Somehow the blonde had heard the news because Meredith received a message from Arizona asking if she needed anything or if there was anything she could do and of course she sent her condolences to her. After seeing the message Meredith called the blonde, she hated texting and hearing the other woman’s voice would be good for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Mer, I heard about what happened. I’m so sorry for your lost” she says in a very soft tone. Laying on her bed Meredith takes a deep but shaky breath so Arizona continues “I’m here for you if you need, as soon as I arrive I can come to you and we can snuggle all morning if you want and need without talking about anything like we used to do before in the supply room after the plane crash”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, I would like that” she replies in a small voice. “What time do you arrive?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“1 am. I can be at your place at 8 or 9 if you want, I don’t want to wake you up to early, you need to rest” she says while making her bags. April was on the other side of the room listening to the conversation but Arizona had enough trust in April and knew that no one would knew about this ever unless Meredith or Arizona let it slide from their mouths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, could you come right away? As soon as you land just come to my place I would prefer that way if you don’t mind” It was rare for Meredith to ask for things, so for her to be asking for something like this makes Arizona question if the other blonde had slept at all the night after hearing about Derek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to wake you up so early” she says concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You won’t wake me up, I promise. I just need you here. Please” she whispers in desperation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, as soon as I arrive I will be there” she hears a muffled sniffle from the other side of the line and then a shaky breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After some silence Meredith finally sounds “Thank you, I will leave a key under the mat so you can let yourself in. See you later Ari” she says disconnecting the call. Arizona looks at April and her sister gives a soft and supportive smile back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When April and Arizona finally arrived at Seattle, April took them to Meredith’s house first. April had said that she would take Arizona’s bag with her so her sister wouldn’t make any noise at Meredith’s home and wake up Amelia, Maggie and the kids in the process. Arizona had agreed and thanked April for being so supportive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After letting herself in, Arizona made her way upstairs to Meredith’s room. The dark blonde was in the middle of the bed curled in a fetal position looking out through the window. Arizona closes the door as softly as she could, not wanting to disturb the other woman’s thoughts but as soon as the door closed, Meredith looked up at her friend. Arizona scooted closer to the bed and Meredith shifted to give the blonde some room to lay down before launching herself towards the other woman’s arms.<br/>Without a word being spoken by both woman for a few minutes, Meredith finally starts to drift off into sleep. Arizona rans her hand through Meredith’s hair until she falls asleep too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later Arizona wakes up with some noise coming from down stairs, she can hear the kids and Maggie. They are probably having breakfast before Maggie takes them to the day care. Meredith wakes up a few minutes after, wrapped up securely in Arizona's arms, she snuggles closer to the blonde, if it was possible. They both stay wrapped with their arms around each other in silence until they hear the front door open and then close. Not wanting to break the silence and giving Meredith the choice to break it if she wants she closes her eyes for a brief moment. Meredith stirs and looks up to the blonde, Arizona feeling herself being watched opens her eyes and looks down to the other woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a rest smiling face” the dark blonde murmurs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Arizona asks confuse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your face is smiling even when it’s resting” Meredith explains. Waking up wrapped in Arizona arms was making her feel something than she never felt before. This weird feeling that she never experienced was consuming her to the point of saying and do something stupid that neither were ready for yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona smiles and shakes her head lightly. The other woman smiles back. “Come on” Arizona says while trying to unlock herself from Meredith who snuggles closer and doesn’t let the blonde go. “You and Amelia need breakfast, I bet neither of you had eat properly since DC” Arizona explains trying once again to leave, Meredith lets the blonde go lightly. Moving towards the door Arizona extends her hand to help Meredith get up, the dark blonde takes the other woman’s hand and squeezes as a thank you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amelia has been a wreck since her brother’s death which is understandable but like Meredith she needed food and someone to be there for her. Arizona sends Meredith to the kitchen and asks the other blonde to wait for her and don’t touch anything since Meredith could technically put the house on fire by just trying to make scramble eggs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knocking and entering Amelia’s room after not hearing an answer, Arizona walks closer to where the brunette is sleeping. She opens the blinds to let the sun in but blocks the sun with herself so the other woman won’t have the sun rays right into her face. Shifting in her position Amelia opens her eyes to find Arizona Robbins in her bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knocked but you didn’t answer” she explains after seeing Amelia’s confuse face. “I’m going to make breakfast, I want you to join us in the kitchen”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not hungry” Amelia replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes you’re. Come on, I won’t talk about it or even say anything if you don’t want to hear my voice but please come have breakfast. You need to eat something. You can come back to bed after but I really need for you to eat.” The blonde says in a tender voice to her friend. “I know the feeling of losing someone” and indeed she did, she needed the other woman to trust her and get her life back together. She knew how hard it was in the beginning and if it wasn’t for Nick she wouldn’t have finished Med school so here she was trying to be the friend that Nick had been for her. “My brother died when I was in my second year of college. I know how it is to feel that someone that was so close to us since we were kids to just be gone after all those years. I know about the memories that keep coming and the flashbacks of the good and bad moments where you wish you could have done or said something different. Maybe even to say how much you loved him one more time just to reassure that even when he was been an idiot you would be there for him no matter what” The brunette looks at Arizona completely broken and hugs her when the blonde stops talking. She was experiencing everything that the blonde had just said and it hurt her so much to remember all the memories that she had with Derek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes the blonde pulls the other woman up and both leave to the kitchen where they find Meredith playing with her fingers. Meredith looks up to both women but concentrates her eyes on Amelia who has tears streaming down her face. She looks back at Arizona concern and the blonde just walks to the kitchen without making a comment. Looking back at her sister Meredith opens her mouth but Amelia cuts her off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s good” she says vaguely. No happy with the answer Meredith tries again only to be cut once again by her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s very sweet. We had a talk” she tries to explain. Amelia just like Meredith didn’t like to talk about emotions and feelings while Arizona was the opposite. Meredith gives a smile to her sister and nods her to sit next to her in the kitchen stool. Both stay quiet looking at Arizona while she made pancakes for the three of them. Neither Meredith or Amelia knew how to cook so they were paying attention at everything Arizona did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry for not updating in a long time but university is kicking my ass and I don’t have much time to upload. I have everything written until chapter 20 so buckle up with me. I hope you guys are still interested in this story and thank you so much for the followers and the ‘kudos’. I will upload 2 chapters today since I left you all for a few months. Enjoy the story and much love for u all. Stay safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 8</p><p> </p><p>A few months passed by and Arizona has been helping Meredith with the kids just like Maggie and Amelia although Maggie has been having shifts that aren’t very compatible with Meredith’s. Amelia had a break down during this and obviously alcohol was the solution, at least she thought. <br/>With Meredith focus on her pregnancy, Arizona on the kids and Maggie on the hospital, Amelia went down hard without anybody noticing, until one day when Arizona came to the house earlier than she was supposed to. The blonde got in with the extra keys that Meredith had given her to find Amelia passed out on the floor with 2 empty bottles of vodka. Seeing the scene in front of her eyes Arizona starts to feel a little ashamed for not seeing the signs before and not being able to help before it got to this point. </p><p> </p><p>After cleaning everything the blonde decided to try and wake up her friend but without luck, Amelia was completely out. Arizona try her best to put the brunette on the couch so the woman wouldn’t wake up with a sore back for sleeping in the hard concrete. She then decided to wet a cloth with cold water and gently rub on the brunette’s face. After a few minutes Amelia finally opens her eyes to see a very concern blonde in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you should go to bed so you can get more comfortable” Arizona says in a sweet voice. She didn’t judge, she just wanted her friend to be okay and able to move on even knowing how hard it could be. The other woman closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She nods and Arizona helps her stand up, her feet are a little wobbly but the blonde holds her up. Before leaving Amelia gives a small thanks with a broken expression and Arizona smiles and says that everything is going to be fine before she leaves to let the other woman have some sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Meredith was on her second trimester by now and saying she was craving hard wasn’t enough, was not she only craving a lot of food but also making weird combinations with them. One-time Arizona was woken by Meredith in the middle of the night because the dark blonde couldn’t open the pickles jar, after opening the jar Arizona saw Meredith deep a pickle right into the peanut butter bottle and eat it. </p><p> </p><p>Meredith was now 18 weeks pregnant and had a consult to see how the baby was developing, since Arizona was her doctor the dark blonde knew that she could have complete trust and be open about her fears during the pregnancy or/and birth. <br/>Meredith hadn’t wanted to know the sex of the baby but she soon realized that it would be the best since she already has had too many, good and bad, surprises in her life. Also, it would be good to start prepping the baby’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Today they would find out, Amelia has been sober since the night that Arizona found her passed out, the blonde hadn’t told anyone and she wouldn’t since Amelia promised to never do it again and stop drinking. Amelia and Maggie were next to Meredith just as excited as the dark blonde was to know what she was having.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone’s ready?” The blonde asked as she enters the room. She was a little late to the appointment due to a surgery that went longer than she thought it would but now after seeing the three women’s face she was happy that everyone was moving on from the past. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes” they all said in choir with huge smiles on their faces. Arizona asks Meredith to put her shirt up so she can start the procedure. A few minutes go by without Arizona saying a word, she usually likes to stay quiet so nothing will miss her eye, she also was taking some pictures of the ultrasound so the other woman could have it later. </p><p> </p><p>Amelia couldn’t keep her mouth shut for longer so she finally asks what’s on the other woman mind too. “Say something McPerky, Is something wrong?” With 3 pair of eyes looking at her Arizona finally smiles and responds with “everything is fine”. Causing Amelia to hit her softly in the arm. </p><p> </p><p>“The baby’s heart beat is great and it’s developing and growing just fine. Do you still want to know what you’re having?” She says looking at Meredith, the dark blonde nods with a huge smile and tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations then you’re having a beautiful baby girl” she tells with enthusiasm. All women scream from excitement after hearing the news. While Arizona is making the computer print the pictures of the ultrasound, Meredith puts her shirt back down and gets out of the chair. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m having a girl!” she says hugging both of her sisters. When Arizona comes back with the pictures Meredith hugs her. “Thank you for being here with me” she says when she hugs the blonde to what she replies with a “your welcome”.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you thought of a name yet?” Maggie asks when the blondes break the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I still have time” Meredith responds wiping her own tears. “Now let’s go, I’m starving” she says walking out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“When isn’t she?” Amelia says playfully but still she got a nudge from Maggie.</p><p> </p><p>A few more days pass and it’s the time of the year to they receive new interns into the hospital, Bailey had sent out an email a week prior but with so many things happening at the same time and with all doctors being so busy they completely forgot about it. <br/>With all doctors and attendants gathered on the auditorium Bailey explained, like she did every year, what would happen and how many interns each Chief of Department would get. With Meredith pregnant, Bailey had to set up and stay with Meredith’s interns, although she still had a few more months to go by the interns couldn’t be without a doctor after she leaves for maternity purposes. </p><p> </p><p>After all of them being dismissed by the Chief they notice Callie talking to a ginger woman, none of them recognizes the woman but no one makes a big deal out of it since it wasn’t their business to begin with. </p><p> </p><p>At Joe’s everyone is having a fun time even Meredith although she can’t drink alcohol but having everyone together again even for a few hours was nice. Meredith couldn’t keep her eyes off Arizona all night, Amelia had notice and made a few remarks about it but Meredith made no comments. April and Arizona had been talking non-stop since they arrived, those two missed each other more than they say they did. Alex and Richard had been watching the football game, making some comments along with it. The others were talking among themselves about everything and nothing, they changed topics along the night and even talked about the gossip of the hospital for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation stopped when a woman approached their table to give a little note with a phone number to Arizona. Alex smiled to his sister and gave a thumbs up as the woman walked away before winking at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously is that easy for you? You didn’t even say anything!” April says intrigued. Meredith’s smile soon left her face after this and once again Amelia notice. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on April, it’s Arizona, everyone has the hots for her. How are you even surprised?” Alex takes a sip of his beer and smiles proudly at his sister once again while patting her shoulder. “Someone is going to get laid tonight”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait are you going to call her?” Maggie said in shock. Arizona feeling a little overwhelmed and a little ashamed by all these stays quiet looking at the piece of paper. When she looks up the first eyes she meets it’s Meredith’s curious and intense eyes, she adverts her gaze right away, her pulse is pounding strongly and in order to answer Maggie’s question she takes a deep breath and responds with a quiet “I don’t know”.</p><p> </p><p>“What you mean you don’t know? That woman is dead gorgeous I think you should go for it, even if you don’t want to date yet nothing is stopping you for having a great time or in this case a memorable night. Come on, you said so yourself, you need to get your act back in the game” With everyone intrigued at this point Arizona is too embarrassed to even think straight about what she’s going to do.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Alex is right, you should go and have a good time. After everything that had happened to you this last year you deserve it. No one is judging you in here” Bailey mutters. Looking at the Chief with perplex expressions everyone is completely speechless. “What?” she asks back with some indignity in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing we are just surprised that’s all, you don’t do personal” April replies. Richard knowing Bailey better than anyone else just smiles at the interaction, he knew that Bailey cared about Arizona and was worried about her since the divorce happened. </p><p> </p><p>The next day rumors were flying about Dr. Torres having a new girlfriend. The gossip in this hospital was always very powerful and this time wasn’t exception especially after the all divorce thing that happened not even a year ago.<br/>At the afternoon everyone already knew about it, inclusive Arizona who showed that the matter didn’t bothered her at all, on the contrary she was actually happy for Callie, after everything they been through together she wants her ex-wife to be truly happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said second chapter today. A lot of drama will happen in the next chapters but what is Greys anatomy without drama? Anyway, I hope you enjoy and see you a next time unfortunately I have no idea when that will be, maybe tomorrow or Sunday. Stay safe and have a great day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 9</p><p> </p><p>Meredith was in distress about having to give birth to her daughter without Arizona, after all the blonde is her doctor but unfortunately her waters broke a week early than it was supposed to and the blonde was on Seattle Pres helping another and urgent patient. <br/>Amelia was in the OR with Alex dealing with a very angry Meredith.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t give birth to this child without her so go get her, drag her if you need I don’t care!” she had shouted earlier. Bailey had made a few calls and Richard went to the other hospital to replace Arizona, the hospital was two hours away so Arizona could get just in time at Grey-Sloan. </p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the hospital as fast as she could, she ran to the stairs until she arrived at the right floor. She looked at the surgical board and went to the OR her friend was in. <br/>Entering the OR she was received with an angry Meredith.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell took you so long?” the dark blonde asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you too Mer. How are you feeling?” Arizona says in a sweet voice approaching the other woman.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you think?” Meredith replies sarcastically and full of pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay got it, I need to get my scrubs on so- “Arizona says trying to explain and breaking the moment with the other woman, who was squeezing her hand in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going anywhere!” she shouts when another contraction kicks in. Arizona squeezes Meredith’s hand reassuring the dark blonde that she will come back. Running to her office to change her clothes she hears someone following her but she only stops when she enters her office. Bailey closes the door gently after getting in waits for Arizona, coming out of the suite to see Miranda leaning on her desk she gives the woman a confuse look.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s anything happening between you and Grey?” The brunette asks bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“No” Arizona answers smiling. “Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just – you know what forget it, maybe I’m imagining things” Walking back towards the OR was a little embarrass for both doctors after Bailey’s assumption. Before getting in, Bailey pulls Arizona to a stop and apologizes for what she said. Debating how to answer the brunette, Arizona shakes her head, gives a smile and says “don’t worry”.</p><p> </p><p>When the blonde got inside Meredith’s expression softened, Arizona walked towards the other woman and gave her a huge smile before saying some reassuring words. Amelia and Maggie were on each side of Meredith, each one of them holding one of her hands, Alex was going to help Arizona with the birth since Arizona would have to focus on Meredith and Alex on the baby after she’s born.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to see how much dilated you are, is that okay?” Arizona asks her friend with a concern expression. Amelia smiles as her head makes a joke about the situation and Maggie knowing how dirty her sister could be smiled too. After Meredith giving consent for Arizona to check she turns to Amelia and mutters a “shut up” and a “don’t you even dare say anything”, Maggie smiles at the interaction between the two getting her suspicious assumptions about her sister confirmed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Okay you’re 10 cm dilatated, on the next contraction I need you to push.” Arizona says before looking at Alex so he could start to prepping everything for the arrival of the baby. Just like Arizona had said, Meredith pushed as soon as her contraction hit her, Amelia screamed in pain after Meredith squeezing her hand so hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that, you have no idea how much this hurt” She received a dead look from the pregnant woman and an amused smile from Arizona. She wasn’t as bad as some dads were when they saw their wives giving birth but was definitely funny to watch. </p><p> </p><p>After a few more pushes a baby girl comes out, Arizona pats the child on the back and the girl starts to scream and cry, she puts the tiny baby on Meredith’s chest so both mother and child have a little interaction, Meredith who was crying from joy at this point looks at her daughter with lovingly eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Does she have a name now Mer?” Amelia asks looking at her niece with a huge smile. Looking at her sisters and then Arizona she answers in a soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Ellis, her name is Ellis Shepperd” Meredith says looking at Amelia with a soft smile, with tears on both women’s eyes Amelia hugged her sister. </p><p> </p><p>Every friend she has from the hospital visited her a few hours later after giving birth to Ellis, Amelia and Maggie stayed in the room for the rest of the day while she receives visits from her friends. At the end of the day both sisters said goodbye and went home since there was two kids to take care of. Meredith had decided that Bailey and Zola should only see their sister on the next day, the baby would be calmer and the redness from her skin would be gone by then.</p><p> </p><p>Before leaving, Arizona went to visit Meredith one last time at her private room and see how the baby was doing as well before going home. Meredith had been very happy to see the blonde coming to her room one last time and gave her a tender smile as soon as she walked in. Meredith was starting to realize that she was falling hard for the blonde but her heart was scare to love someone again after getting out of sync with Derek and not only lose him but her sister too. She lost so many people so far, George, Cristina, Mark, Lexie, Derek, she didn’t want to ruin a friendship for a love that she didn’t even knew if it was going to work. Hell, she doesn’t even know if Arizona feels something for her.</p><p> </p><p>At home Amelia and Maggie have been helping Meredith with all the kids, the dark blonde was on maternity leave and sometimes all the kids would stay home with her and other times she would only stay with her newborn. Arizona and Alex have been helping the family as well, sometimes one of them would stay there during the night for being too tired to go home. Arizona had made a lot of forts with the kids and sometimes they would all sleep in there, after all, using the living room for a giant fort and watch a movie while in the floor with a lot of pillows and blankets was something very comfortable to do that neither the residents of the house knew. Every time Arizona stays she tries to convince herself that is because of Sofia but the truth is that she actually likes to spend time with Meredith and the kids, also Amelia and Maggie are there most of the time so it isn’t weird.</p><p> </p><p>Meredith kids have been developing a relationship with the blonde. Since Arizona had started to help Meredith, the kids started to fondle her. Zola was a little shy at first but now every time she sees Arizona she wants to tell her more stories about princesses and unicorns, Bailey was also very shy in the beginning but soon started to love the blonde as well. Bailey developed a special love for the blonde and she quickly become his favorite person to be with, on movie nights he would snuggle towards her and fall asleep almost on top of her. Ellis on the other hand wasn’t shy at all, since she was born the blonde had taken care of her multiple times. Arizona was very good with small humans and loved to talk to them and Ellis wasn’t an exception, the blonde sings to her, tells her stories about movies or books and although she knows Ellis can’t understand yet she loves to see how the baby smiles and laughs at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Glad to see people still interested in the story :) Thank you all so much. I just wanted to say that this story will be a slow burn, I wrote teasing and fluff moments about Merzona but it will take a while for them to get together but eventually they will, I promise. <br/>Anyway, I hope you have a great day and stay safe. </p>
<p>P.S: Things will get worse before they get better. I’m still trying to follow some things from the original plot so.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 10 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been two weeks since they got the new interns at the hospital and the gossip was already on fire, Bailey had sent an email a week prior with the list of names of the new interns and the groups attached on the next page as well as the schedules and the plan rotation. April has been working nonstop due to the fact that Owen had to go to Seattle Press and although Bailey and Altman helped when they could there were days when things were chaotic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona has at the moment Leah Murphy and Stephanie Edwards as her interns and Alex as a resident, things have been looking good at the group. The gossip had started because of Arizona hotness and since she was single all women flirted with her every time they needed to ask something to the doctor. Bailey knew this would happen, no one can deny that the blonde is hot and Bailey knew this would keep happening every year, after all since the blonde came to the hospital the gossip started to be a little spicier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite Arizona being most of the time the topic of the gossip, as the weeks went by the topic started to be about Callie and her new girlfriend. Bailey had called Torres to the office early that week to get some explanations from the doctor, after all Callie knew that if she was dating a student she had to tell Bailey about it. Torres had explained that they started dating before Penny become an intern, to which Bailey understood and accepted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the same week Callie decided to introduce Penny to her friends, she talked to Meredith who was the closest to her and then Maggie, Amelia, Richard, Owen, Teddy, April and then Arizona and Alex. Meredith and Callie talked about it and decided to make a welcome dinner to Callie’s new girlfriend, it was a good way of showing that they all could move on from the past. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bailey gave to most of them the night off, except for Owen, Teddy and Richard the three of them would come later or as soon as they could. At the dinner party Meredith, who hasn’t seen Callie’s girlfriend yet, was prepping the kids for bed with Amelia’s help, Arizona and April were cooking, Maggie was setting the table with Jo’s help and Alex and Bailey were choosing the wine. By the time Callie and Penny arrived Arizona and April were already a little drunk, Alex was walking towards drunkenness just like Bailey. Not recognizing Penny yet, both Meredith and Amelia welcomed the doctor to their home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At dinner the conversation started to flow like natural would, until the topic started to be about Penny, after figuring out that perfect Penny was the doctor who killed Derek the air in the room got colder and tense. Everyone was in shock at the news and Amelia got really pissed at Callie for not telling them early about her girlfriend since the Ortho knew from the beginning what Penny did. (or didn’t in Derek’s case).<br/>The awkward grew pretty fast and Meredith hurt by her friend’s action left the room, Arizona decided to follow the blonde and see if everything was okay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey it’s me can I come in?” Arizona said knocking on Meredith’s bedroom door. She heard a small yes from the other side and got in, walking towards the dark blonde after closing the door Arizona sat on the bedside not wanting to cross any line in this situation. She knew that Derek’s topic could be very sensitive for Meredith so she just sat there in silence waiting for Meredith to be the one to break it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark blonde turned around and hugged her friend, it was a very uncomfortable position but Arizona didn’t complain, not wanting to disrupt the other woman who needed to be comforted. Noticing how awkward the position really was Meredith shifted to give the blonde a little room to turn around, after the blonde turned around to be face to face with her friend, Meredith jumped on top of her, making her fall down at the feet of the bed, and hugged her friend as hard as she could, felling the tears coming down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perplexed at Meredith actions Arizona just hugged her back, she felt Meredith tears on her shirt but said nothing. The dark blonde was sobbing and sniffling uncontrollably so Arizona started to whisper good things at her ear and kiss her head. She doesn’t know how long they stood there, a few minutes, an hour who knows, Amelia came later and knocked on the door, she wanted to see how her sister was, after receiving no response she opened and saw Meredith on top of Arizona. The blonde looked at her friend embarrassed but the other woman just gave her a soft smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s she?” Amelia asked concern while squatting down next to where Arizona’s head was so the blonde’s head wouldn’t be in an awkward position looking at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She hasn’t talked yet, we have been like this since I came here” the blonde says expecting to hear for how long they have been here and if there was anything to be concern about down stairs. Seeing Arizona curious eyes Amelia decides to tell her what happened after she left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have been here for an hour, Callie had tried to defend Penny’s position in all of this but it just got me even more furious so I yelled a little bit at her. Alex literally walked towards the front door and opened for Callie and Penny indicating that dinner was over. The rest left after we had dinner, only April and Alex remain here – oh and Maggie but she lives here, they are cleaning the dishes and waiting for you to go home I guess, unless you plan to stay of course” she says looking at her sleeping sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I- “Arizona looks at her sleeping friend getting embarrassed again for having Meredith literally on top of her. “I should go, Meredith needs to sleep – in a comfortable position and well it’s getting late anyway so I really should go” she continued while moving Meredith to the bed. “I’m sorry for dinner not going as planned and for ruining everyone’s night”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, it was an unfortunately coincidence that’s for sure” the brunette says walking out of the room with Arizona following her. Down stairs the three friends were talking about the dinner when they notice Arizona coming down the stairs, worried about Meredith everyone started to ask questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She didn’t talk to me” the blonde says in hope at calming their stress down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then what the hell did you do all this time?” Alex asked curious, he had notice how close Arizona and Meredith have become, he knew they were friends and that Meredith always have had some special connection with her close friends but somehow their friendship seemed different at his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Babbling and not knowing what to say Amelia answers for her. “Meredith needed emotional support so Arizona just hugged her. Sometimes you just need physical contact instead of words and that’s what Arizona gave her”. Amelia knew for sure that her sister was starting to fall in love with Arizona, after all everyone was attracted to the blonde but falling in love with her was something completely different. She suspected that Meredith was confuse about her sexuality, she also was when she started to get attracted to women a few years ago. She was waiting on Meredith to come talk to her about it but she knew how stubborn her sister could be sometimes, especially with herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanna say that I’m sorry it took so long to upload but I was doing an internship as a nurse and I didn’t have much time. Second thing I wanna say is a big thank you to all of you for the support, for following, for favoriting and reviewing the story, really it means a lot. <br/>Although my English isn’t perfect I’m glad people still love to read the story! <br/>I have been struggling with the story for a while now, there isn’t much stories of Merzona to keep the love for this ship/OTP alive and the imagination running but I promise to finish the story. <br/>I will post one more chapter today cuz you guys deserve it and bc I have no idea when I will upload again.<br/>Stay safe and have a good day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 11</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shocking news was when Arizona started to date Leah Murphy, this news had hurt Meredith although she knew that she shouldn’t feel that since she hadn’t told the blonde how she fells, hell she even won’t admit out loud what she feels. She really can’t resent Arizona for moving on but she stills feels awful about it. She starts to avoid the blonde all cost and she starts to get closer to Callie once again. Amelia notices the change but realized soon that it was because it hurt Meredith seeing Arizona with another woman. Amelia felt sorry for her sister but she knew that sooner or later Meredith would have to admit what she feels about the blonde doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona notices how the younger woman has been avoiding her lately and she tries to talk to her a lot of times but unfortunately Meredith is always busy and Arizona can never say more than a Hello. The blonde has also sent Meredith some texts but the dark blonde had answered vaguely, Arizona had given up after that, if Meredith didn’t want to talk to her that’s fine she wouldn’t make her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex and April had notice as well as the entire hospital how things changed between the blondes since Arizona started to date Murphy and rumors started to spread again. Arizona was starting to get piss at the gossip, she just wanted to live her life with peace but everything she did was seen and talked by everyone and that was starting to annoy her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meredith and Callie had gotten closer too, they had some dinners at Meredith’s house again and the dark blonde had forgiven Penny for what had happen. Amelia on the other hand was still very mad at not only Penny but Callie as well so whenever Meredith had Callie as a guest she would leave the house and go somewhere else. Amelia was very surprised at her sister for forgiving Penny but she couldn’t blame the dark blonde for wanting to move on and leave the past in the past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona was having a very stressed day Callie came into her office to talk with her about Sofia which was strange to the blonde, there was nothing to talk about and they haven’t been alone in a room in a very long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to talk to you about Sofia” Callie says when she enters Arizona’s office. The blonde turns around confuse but gestures to Callie to continue. “Penny is going to New York and – I’m leaving with her and I’m taking Sofia with me” If someone told Arizona that her life would get even messier than before she would have not believed. Too stunned to even answer Callie, the brunette continues “I wanted to talk to you first before I went to Bailey’s office”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not taking our daughter away from me” Arizona snaps. She was very mad at Callie but she was trying to remain calm, after all the brunette was very impulsive and this might be one of those times when she isn’t thinking straight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arizona this will be good for Sofia, think about!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is taking Sofia away from me good for her? You want to take her to a new city where she has no friends or family around. This is her village, what are you thinking!” The blonde says expressing her frustration at the other woman, she couldn’t believe that Callie would take Sofia away from her just because she wanted to follow her girlfriend to another state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arizona, please don’t make this harder than it has to be” Callie says with a cold voice. By her tone Arizona knew that Callie wouldn’t let go this idea so soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are not taking Sof to New York and that’s my final decision” Arizona says with a stern voice with her arms crossed. Callie looks furious at Arizona for not having her way, she knew this would be hard for the blonde to accept but she wasn’t expecting Arizona to be so mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine then” she says walking towards the door. “You will hear from my lawyer then” she adds before walking out. Arizona couldn’t believe what was happening. Rumors were on fire once again after Callie talked with the Chief and later with Meredith, apparently a few interns had heard the brunette talk with Meredith and by the afternoon everyone knew what was happening. Meredith was very surprised at Callie’s news and very worried about Arizona but in the last few weeks their friendship hasn’t been the best and she’s the one to blame that for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With everything happening Arizona decided to break up with Murphy, she explained to the young woman that right now she wasn’t on the best moment of her life to be dating. Murphy was pretty sad but understood that things were very messy for the blonde at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona was sure and hopeful that Callie would realize sooner or later the mistake she was making and would step out of this crazy idea of taking their daughter across the country. She had told the same to Bailey, Richard, Alex and April who were very worried about her doing nothing. Everyone knew how Callie could be sometimes but unfortunately, they had a feeling that Arizona would be very hurt if Callie takes this process forward. After receiving a call from her lawyer one morning Arizona lost all hope she had in her, Alex was furious at Callie and Bailey was making sure that both doctors wouldn’t cross paths at the hospital or things could become even worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, the hospital was divided, some people were on Callie’s side and others on Arizona’s side. Meredith was pretty quiet about all this, she didn’t know what to do or side to take because she knew if she choose she might lose a friendship. Amelia couldn’t believe how her sister was on Callie’s side even knowing that the woman wanted to take her daughter away from her Momma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callie had talked with Meredith that week and asked to take a stand in court, the blonde was caught by surprise and the last thing she wanted was two lose two friends in one court case. Meredith said that she would be there for Sofia but that she wouldn’t talk on behalf of her or behalf of Arizona’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callie just added her to her list and moved on. At the same day Arizona receives an email from her lawyer saying that her ex-wife has a list of people that will talk on her behalf on why she should have Sofia’s custody, Arizona was very surprise to see that Callie was making people take sides, the blonde wanted this to only be between them without putting people in the middle of this mess but apparently Callie doesn’t have the same opinion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again thank you all so much! It’s amazing to see people from different countries reading the story. Stay safe and have a good day!</p>
<p>P.S: Have I mention that this is a very slowburn love story about two blondes? Lol I’m very sorry for that but I couldn’t imagine any other way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 12</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was with Arizona at the time she receives the email from her lawyer, both were in her office talking about a very critical boy that was coming to the hospital. When he asked Arizona to talk on her behalf she said no, she didn’t want to put anyone into this mess. She doesn’t care about what Callie does but she won’t get that low, she doesn’t want her friends to pick sides. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean NO?” Alex shouts. Bailey and Richard who were passing by the hallway heard Alex and went right away to Arizona’s office. “You have to take someone Ari, don’t let her win!” he keeps shouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not because I’m taking someone that I’m gonna win Alex, it doesn’t work like that” she argues back. She could see how frustrated he was, hell she was too but she doesn’t want people in her mess, she won’t destroy friendships because of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What seems to be the problem here?” Bailey asks startling both doctors. Alex and Arizona start to talk at the same time and Bailey can barely make a word they’re saying. “Stop! I can’t understand any of you like that. Alex go first” she says gesturing with her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arizona received an email from her lawyer saying that Callie will take some people to court to talk on her behalf and I was telling Ari to do the same but she doesn’t want to!” he says frustrated again with a squeaky voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bailey gestures to Arizona so she can explain the why behind all this. “I’m not adding anyone to my list because I don’t want my friends to decide on which side they are! I wanted to this court custody to be low key but apparently that’s impossible. I don’t want anyone in this mess because this is only between me and Callie and should stay that way”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Agree but she isn’t doing the same as you Ari!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter I have my values and I’m not changing them”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bailey knew this was a very complicated matter, she also knew that Alex wanted the best for his sister and right now he was right. She needed to take someone to court to be there for her but couldn’t be him because first he is just as explosive as Callie is and both of them in court won’t make any goodies and second, he has to cover for Arizona, she couldn’t have two people from the same department with the same day off either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex you can’t go to court and be there and talk on Arizona’s behalf” Bailey tells him looking right into his eyes, she saw his features change but before he could bark at her she explained. “You can’t go because I need someone to cover for Arizona here” she saw his face fall to sadness, he knew she was right so she continues. “So, I will”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona’s eyes pop up at Bailey and then she looked at Richard who was smiling and agreeing with the brunette. “Bailey, I said I don’t want anyone, I don’t want to- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know Arizona but this is my choice. I have a choice, right? I chose to step up and be there for you because although you cheated on Callie this is a different matter and no one should ever put a divorce and a custody case in the same plate and treat the same way. You have the same rights that Callie has, so fight for it! I know you don’t want anyone in the mess because of friendships but each person can do that themselves. Each one of your friends chose to step up and be there for you, step down and be there for Callie or be neutral” Bailey explain to the blonde. Arizona was glad to have friends who could separate the divorce and the custody situation, no everyone could and some people were saying that Callie has every right to do this after Arizona cheated but both things are not even related. They are talking about the future of a child and splitting up a family wouldn’t do any good to the small child. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona smiled and said a small thanks to Bailey, Richard said he would take her to the court house and Alex said he wanted news as soon as she leaves the court house. Arizona that night was talking with April about everything that happened that day, the red head was so busy that they hadn’t talk all day. After telling April everything, April agrees right away with Alex decision, she knows that Alex and April will always have some differences and that’s what she loves about them, they fight like siblings but they stand for each other no matter what. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard have been there for Ari every time she needs, he might not like or agree with everything she does but he likes her very much. They had become friends pretty quickly, after all, she is nice to everyone so who wouldn’t be friends with her to be honest. They had talk more after the cheating episode at the hospital, he had shown how disappointed he was and she had told him what was happening before that and although he knew that every cheating case is different at the end of the day was still cheating. He had stand neutral in that situation but in this one he had chosen to be on her side because after all is like Bailey said is two different subjects and we shouldn’t mix them together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Court day kicks in and everybody is a little anxious about the all situation, at the hospital the tension is bigger than ever, the gossip was crazy since everyone was taking sides and voting for who they wanted to win. To Alex surprise most people were on Arizona side, they all knew somehow that the blonde didn’t wanted to let this go so far and just wanted to be with her daughter. April was just as impatient as Alex was about the all thing neither could focus on anything that morning, Amelia who was on Arizona’s side too was always around Alex and April asking about updates, barely did she know that her sister would take a stand for Callie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard had driven Arizona to court like promised, Bailey met them a few minutes after they arrived and saw how scare and tense the blonde was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to lose my daughter Bailey” the blonde says in a small voice and the other woman hugs her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callie’s lawyer had asked Bailey to stand first which surprised Arizona and her lawyer but they all went with the flow, Callie must have known how close Arizona and Meredith were because she knew this would hurt Arizona and that was the reason for why Bailey went to stand first. When Callie’s lawyer called Meredith to stand, the blonde couldn’t believe her hears, her heart had stopped and she was having trouble breathing.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she looked at Meredith she saw the dark blonde apologetic eyes but she was felling so sad that the other woman had chosen a side that it hurt too much to even look at her. The blonde averted her gaze and took a deep breath to remain her posture. After hearing Meredith, Arizona’s lawyer saw how much the blonde was hurt and she reached for her hand and squeezed trying to comfort the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callie was next and it wasn’t for anyone a surprise what she had to say, the shock came when Arizona went to stand and Callie’s lawyer started to shred Arizona’s character. Meredith was dumbstruck to what was happening in court, she couldn’t believe that Callie would go so low. This isn’t for sure how she thought things would go today.<br/>After hearing her phone ring for the third time Arizona asked the judge if she could answer explaining that it must be an emergency. Hearing from the other side that in fact it was an emergency the doctor apologized and quickly ran out to her car. Richard followed Arizona, there would be no way that he would let her drive in that state of mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived at the hospital Owen apologized and explained everything, two school buses had collided and five kids had severe injuries and needed surgery ASAP.</p>
<p>Arizona changed her clothes and went to one of the OR’s, Richard took the other one and Alex was in one already too. Owen had taken his kid to the other OR and all doctors were making everything to save the children. Hours must have passed by but Arizona was so focus on the child she was about to lose that she forgot everything as soon as she got in, Amelia was with her in the OR and things were pretty messy, they knew at this point the child wasn’t going to survive. Bailey entered the room and saw Arizona crying on the floor and Amelia next to her trying to comfort the blonde, they both looked up to see who had enter. Bailey squatted down and told Arizona the good news, the blonde started to cry felling a relieve sensation that Callie wouldn’t take Sofia away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amelia smiled at the blonde and saw Alex on the door worried, he ran towards them and sat right away next to Arizona. “I won Alex” she says with a big smile but tears keep streaming down her face. April and Richard were next to come into the door, this time Bailey was the one to give a big smile and both doctors understood and were very happy for their friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona would have to pick Sofia from Meredith’s house since the girl stood there all day playing with her friends with Maggie babysitting them. Amelia and Arizona both went together and when they arrived Amelia squeezed Arizona’s hand giving the woman a little strength to have a little more confidence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meredith was the one to open the door, she looked at the blonde but Arizona didn’t meet her eyes, Sofia came running to her Momma giving a big kiss on her cheek. Arizona smiled at the little girl and took her daughter’s hand and both went to the car with big smiles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ari- “Arizona completely ignored her so called friend, and maybe thinking better about it they probably were never friends, they were closet supply buddy’s or colleagues or plane crash pan pals or just two immortal doctors like everyone on the hospital called them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amelia could hear Callie’s cries from outside but she didn’t care, she didn’t even bother to say a hello, she went right away to see her nieces and nephew who were playing on the living room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meredith knew that Callie acted hastily about all this but hearing her older friend cry was something that she couldn’t ignore, Callie was always there for her when she needed and although she was mad for what her lawyer had said about Arizona in court she couldn’t leave Callie alone. She wanted to give Callie a piece of her mind about everything she did wrong but right now wasn’t the time, she also wanted to talk to Arizona and explain why she was there standing for Callie she also needed to apologize to her, she should have stay neutral like most people did and most important of all she should have told Arizona why she was on Callie’s list. She didn’t have the courage before but now things were so bad that she had nothing to lose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I spent most of my afternoon rewriting chapter 19 for the third time and I swear to god it’s still not perfect but I’m tired of it. Anyway, there is a little angst in this chapter regarding the custody case so a warning towards that! <br/> Again, thank you so much for the reviews, they always make me happy and with more strength to finish this story. I have been struggling for a while even knowing the direction that I want to take but inspiration to write hasn’t been the same so, really thank you to all of you who looks forward to read and leaves comments :)<br/>Like always, stay safe and have a great day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 13</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penny goes to New York even after Callie had told her that she wouldn’t be able to go due to the fact that she had just lost her daughter custody, at the moment Callie only has visitation rights and going to New York would mean seen her daughter once a year or no see her at all. Callie has been at Meredith’s house a lot since Penny had left, the brunette needed company but Meredith was getting mad about Callie playing the victim in here, she was the one who chose to take things this way not Arizona. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At dinner, Callie was once again talking about how things got so messed up between her and her ex and Amelia was not here for it. The brunette had been quiet about her thoughts but enough was enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know it’s funny Callie, you like to play the victim but you’re the one to blame in here” Amelia barks. Meredith looked at her sister with wide eyes, she couldn’t believe this was happening right now especially with the kids watching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Callie argues back. Maggie was just as surprise as Meredith but she knew Amelia was tired of this pity scenes and honestly so was her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know very well, ‘oh look at me I’m Callie the woman who asked for a divorce made the divorce happen later then it was supposed too then got mad at my ex-wife for cheating, which wouldn’t be consider cheating if I hadn’t postpone my divorce twice, and asked to take my daughter across the damn country only to my ex-wife say no, reasonably may I add, and take her to court to fight for this stupid custody that I made it happen and now that I lost because the judge saw how shitty of a person I was I’m here crying a river for being selfish’” Amelia remarks while looking sternly at Callie. Maggie reached over for the bottle of wine and poured the liquid on Meredith’s glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew Meredith was always a person to say what it’s on her mind even if it hurts the others, but lately her sister has kept all that inside of her and she knew it was due to respect for her friend but she also knew Meredith only had a little more patience. <br/>“Is that how you see things Amelia? First of all, I had to postpone the divorce despite no wanting to, second she cheated because she was still married to me- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it wouldn’t be consider cheating if you hadn’t postponed the divorce so”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So nothing, she still cheated, third I wanted to take my daughter with me across the country because she’s mine”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s Arizona’s too” Meredith finally remarks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but it’s not the same and Arizona can visit her any time she wants”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the one leaving Callie so you should be the one visiting your daughter whenever you can, not Arizona, and most important of all she might be yours biologically but she’s Arizona’s just as much so don’t you dare use the biological card ever again on her. I couldn’t be more disappointed on you than I am right now, when I heard this on court I was shocked because not only you knew what your lawyer would say but you also knew that I have an adoptive child and still had the courage to call me to stand for you. What you did was low on so many levels and I didn’t snap early due to respect but just like Amelia I’m tired of you playing victim. Yes, Arizona cheated but you should’ve put your differences aside like she did when it came to Sofia custody” she saw how embarrass Callie started to be about the all situation, she just wanted her friend to understand what she did was very wrong no matter how stormy her situation with Arizona was. At the end of the day the kid was the one suffering from all this and only one parent was paying attention to that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you know that Arizona waited until last minute for you to step down with this craziness but since you didn’t she had to fight back” Amelia explains in a harsh tone. She was closer to the blonde this last few days, they had to operate a patient together and after that case conversation flew easily between them. She had a crush on the blonde before and if she didn’t suspect that Meredith might feel something for the blonde she would actually ask Arizona on a date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After hearing all this Callie realized how bad she had screw up, she needed to apologize to Arizona for what her lawyer had said about the blonde and for being so unfair about Sofia. The kids weren’t stupid and although they heard everything they understood most of it specially Zola, the girl was a little sad to heard from one of her aunts that not being biologically from her mother was being less of a daughter than the others. Zola was upset but she tried to disguise, only after going to bed the little girl asked her mother if she loved like the others to which Meredith answered with an ‘of course’. So sad to see her daughter with doubts that she suggested for them to sleep together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day at the hospital when Arizona drops Sofia at the day care she sees Meredith kids excited to see their friend, Arizona smiles at the kids an gives each one of them a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She picks Ellis up and plays a little with the baby while seeing Zola and Sofia run to the toys section, Bailey is watching her with Ellis so the blonde kneels down next to the boy so she can play a little with him too before leaving. Amelia sees the scene from the nurse desktop and smiles, the blonde usually visits the children at her lunch time so she can play a little with them and the kids are always eager to see the blonde and play with her, she had caught this a few times and apparently no one else knew about it. She didn’t know if it was a way for the blonde to avoid her thoughts but she thought that it was really sweet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At lunch time Meredith and Callie were talking about Penny, and Callie was explaining that now that she didn’t have Sofia’s custody she couldn’t go to New York and be with her girlfriend. On the other side of the room was ‘The Robbins’ plus Richard, they were laughing at something that Alex had said, probably some joke or something stupid he had done. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the days after that went pretty well with no gossip or scandals, on the other hand Meredith realized that Arizona was avoiding her at all cost, the dark blonde had tried a few times to talk with her but the other woman was always busy with something. She notices that Alex has been helping the blonde avoid her too and when he’s not with her he texts her, Meredith starts to get worry about her friendship with Arizona, she knew she had screw up but she didn’t know it was this bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meredith has notice how not only Alex and April have been helping Arizona avoid her but so have been Amelia and Richard. She knew the blonde was hurt by her actions and didn’t wanted to talk to her but she needed to explain and apologize to her friend. She was falling hard for Arizona and she knew that what she had done, did nothing good to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I hope everyone is doing well! This chapter is focused on Sofia and Arizona, things are finally going to change. Thank you for the reviews, they always put a smile on my face :) </p>
<p>Please stay safe and have an amazing day! Until the next update! </p>
<p>P.S: I don’t know if any of you have any questions about the story or something else and are too shy to ask in the comments so if you guys want you can ask me on Tumblr my name there is McPercky (yes- with a C because unfortunately somebody else already has the name). I will try to answer them when I have free time, even if it’s to ask about updates.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 14</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although Sofia is a very young child she understands more than she is credit for. She understands that her mommies are not together anymore the way they used to be and she sees how sad Callie has been since the red head had left for New York. She has picked how their mommies weren’t exactly friendly with each other anymore, she sees how tense Arizona is every time Callie comes to pick her up to a play date, she sees how uncle Alex talks about her mama when he thinks she is not hearing while talking with her momma. She sees Zola, Bailey and Ellis every day because her mama is living there now with aunt Amy, Mer and Maggie. She notices how tightly her momma cuddles her during movie sections afraid that she will disappear into thin air, the breakfast her momma always makes so she can see her daughter smile before taking her to day care, how every hug they share her momma kisses her cheek and says ‘I love you, so much’ before letting her go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is a very smart kid and she observes how sad her mama is which each day that passes, she asks her mama what is wrong and why she is always sad but the answer is always the same ‘don’t worry baby, I just miss Penny that’s all’ and gives her a small smile trying to cover the pain in her voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Momma?” Sofia says from the living room. ‘Yes?’ she hears her mom say in return waiting for her to continue. She gets up from her spot and walks towards the kitchen where her mother was making dinner, by the time she makes into the kitchen the front door opens and Alex comes in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m home, where’s the little princess and the beautiful queen at?” He says taking his jacket off and comes closer to the girls after hearing his sister say kitchen. Sofia gives him a big smile, as she is lifted from the floor by Alex, and a little happy scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you today princess Sofia?” he asks putting the child down after giving a kiss on her cheek and moving closer to Arizona to do the same. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine, today momma and I watch five movies-” she says while holding her fingers in the air to show him how many movies they saw. “- and it was all princess movies” she says proudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Five movies?” he gasps. “But that’s a lot of movies for a day, aren’t you tired?” he says giving a wink to Arizona and a surprise face to Sofia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, I can take it. I’m strong. But momma felt asleep on the last one and I had to wake her up.” She says giving the meanest look towards Arizona. Arizona smiles but puts her hands in the air and defends herself.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s not my fault that I can’t be as strong as you. And I already apologized. And I’m also making your favorite food as a sorry for falling asleep.” Arizona says putting the food on the table. Alex licks his lips at the amazing smell and gives a small thank you to Arizona. He had to work since Arizona had the weekend off to be with Sofia and he knew how important this day have been for her and the kid. He also loved that he was coming home again and have food on the table waiting for him than eat take away until his stomach hurt and asked for healthy food again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sofia once again tried to take her momma’s attention by asking for her. After hearing a yes? From her mother she took a sip of water before starting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama has been very sad and I asked her ‘what’s wrong mama’ and she said that she missed Penny and I asked ‘where’s Penny’ and she said ‘New York’ and I asked ‘why can’t you be with her if you miss her’ and she said ‘because she’s in another state and you’re here and I want to be with you and if I leave to be with Penny I will barely see you and I don’t want that’- “ Arizona has lost the appetite after seeing where this conversation is going, her heart beat is fast and she feels like drowning and not being able to breath. When she looks at Alex for a little support he has the same expression on his face that she has. She knows she won’t be able to tell Sofia ‘No’ if she asks to leave with her mama to the other state and she can feel her face getting hotter and tears trying to fall from her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sofia looks at her plate and starts to play with the food with the help of her fork trying to gain some courage. “I asked mama why she would barely see me and she said because the schedule of the new job wouldn’t allow her to have as much vacations days as she has here.” She takes a small pause giving a quick look at her momma before looking at her plate again. “I asked why couldn’t be the other way around then. Why couldn’t be you visiting us instead of her and she didn’t answer. She said this was the best way. But she’s unhappy. So, this is not the best way.” Arizona doesn’t know what to say, she’s so shook by the all situation that she can barely breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to go with Mama to New York?” she says with a raspy voice. She’s on a verge of tears and Alex can see that she’s holding to break after taking Sofia to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you can visit Mama and I there more times than she can visit us here and if she’s happy there and you’re happy here then yes. I just want both of you to be happy.” She says in a small voice and Arizona can barely make out what she’s saying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex cuts the tense scene by getting up and taking all the dirty plates to the washing machine, Arizona is still in a state of shock and hasn’t moved yet. Alex squeezes her shoulder and that is enough to know that he will be there for her after Sofia goes to bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sofia apologizes to Arizona while laying down into her bed, Arizona gives her a small smile after saying that she did nothing wrong and that it was good to talk about our emotions and feelings every time we need to. She shouldn’t feel bad for trying to make both her mommies happy. Arizona kisses her daughter on her forehead and leaves the room, being able to finally cry and sob for the night. Alex hugs his sister and cuddles with her in bed for the entire night, squeezing a little harder every time a sob came from the blonde’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day in the hospital Arizona tries to distract herself from her thoughts about Sofia, she knew she had to decide whether she would let Sofia go with Callie to NY or stay with her, but it was very hard to let her daughter go, especially after all the problems she went through with Callie. On the other hand, she knew she was the first one that screwed up and although her relationship with Callie wasn’t the best at the moment she wanted the other woman to be happy too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her decision was made through the day, April had seen how sad Arizona was during the day and approached the blonde at lunch time to talk to her. Alex came in the middle of the conversation and saw how shocked the red head was by the news. He sat next to his sister on her office couch and after Arizona told everything to April they sat in silence finishing their meals, none of them knew what to say to Arizona to make her feel better because they both knew it was her decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later when both April and Alex were getting ready to go back to their duties they heard Arizona say in a small voice ‘I’m letting Sofia go’ and both of them turned at the same time with shock on their faces. Alex was the first to recover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m letting her go with Callie to NY, she’s right I can visit them more and Callie will be happy there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not your fault that Callie isn’t happy” April says after recovering from her own state of shock.</p>
<p>“But that’s the thing, it kinda is. Listen – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Ari, after everything you went through with the court case you really wanna give Sofia just like that to Callie because the kid said she wasn’t happy here?” Alex says in disbelief. “You had a hard time during your divorce then she made it worse with Sofia’s custody and after all that, after she accusing you of not being as much of a mother to her daughter than she was, you want to give Sofia away?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not like that Alex. My parents always thoughted me that when you love someone you have to compromise and if you love them enough when they aren’t happy you have to let them go and let them be happy. Life is too short and I know that better than anyone. I made my mistakes, I paid for some but I’m still paying for the recent ones, the thing is I’m trying to be better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you still love Callie? Because you said when you love them you sometimes have to let them go in order for them to be happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I was talking about Sofia. She’s a smart child and I know she wants both of us to be happy and she knows that I’m happy here and Callie isn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess she doesn’t understand that by her leaving she will make you unhappy and Callie happy so what’s the point?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The point is that I have you guys here to hold me up if I break and I can visit her way more than Callie. I made my decision and I will let Callie take Sofia for this school year, however if she does something I don’t like or without my permission, regarding Sofia, I will take my daughter away from NY the very next day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t agree with your decision but I respect it. I can’t believe Callie got what she wanted after all this mess.” Alex says getting out of her office with an anger expression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are both here to back you up no matter your decision. I can’t say I agree either but I understand and respect what you’re doing for Sofia. Alex too but you know how he is.” Walking closer to her sister she gives her a supportive hug and kiss on her cheek. “Everything will be fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I’m sorry for not updating for a while but I had to many projects for Uni and exams. I know this story is a little angst (it took a turn that I didn’t expected) but in my opinion is necessary before I put this 2 together. Thank you for everyone who left reviews and gave this story a ‘like’ and for some of you who didn’t, all I have to say is I’m sorry, I know not everyone like this OTP/Ship (cuz it’s not usual and a little weird- I admit) and I don’t mind if you just decide to not read it at all but there’s no need to leave mean comments. Anyway, I hope you’re all safe (from this virus) and let’s hope this vaccine helps get things under control so we can all hug each other again and see our families and travel. </p>
<p>Please stay safe and have a good day! See you in the next update.</p>
<p>P.S: I have no idea when I’m updating again but let’s hope it’s soon, I haven’t been writing this story but I’ll make sure I finish it so it won’t be incomplete.</p>
<p>Also I completely forgot to say on fanfiction.net Merry Christmas and Happy new year lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After telling both April and Alex her decision and after talking with her daughter about everything that would change in the next few months she decided that the best next thing to do was to buy plane tickets to NY. Now her days with Sofia were officially on countdown and she had to make the most of it and enjoy while her daughter was here, if that meant spoil her than, that is what she will do. Arizona talks with her lawyer about getting Sofia an authorize document so she can leave the state with her other mama. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Alex and April stay with Arizona most nights in her bed all eating ice cream and watching something on TV after putting Sofia to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a Friday night and Arizona had packed Sofia bags getting her ready for her trip, she gave the child an iPad so she could talk to her daughter whenever she wanted to and when her daughter needed. She knows that Callie will have a hard time with her schedules since she is restarting everything in a new hospital, the same goes to her vacation time so it wouldn’t be fair for her and Callie to try to make phone dates for Sofia due to her lack of time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, both Arizona and Sofia made their way towards Meredith’s home where Callie was staying. That was a surprise at first for Arizona and it hurt to know that her so called friend was on her ex side but she put that feeling aside and made her way, taking as much time as she needed to say a last goodbye to her daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving at Meredith’s made a stingy feeling and cut Arizona’s heart even more, but she hides it and gives a small smile towards her daughter. Taking her small hand both walk towards the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before ringing the bell Arizona knell down next to her daughter and involved her in a tight embrace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna miss you so much” she says giving a kiss on her daughter’s head. The kid squeezed her mother and replied with ‘I’m gonna miss you too momma, I love you’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you too baby, don’t forget you can call me whenever you want no matter if it’s morning or night. Okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>The women inside the house were preparing the kids for dinner, a little later because Maggie came later from work too and they had to wait, when they heard the bell ring. Callie was the closest to the door so she opens it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arizona?” It comes from her surprise mouth, all women in the house stop what they are doing to hear the conversation between the two ex-lovers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, sorry to come here at this time but it can’t wait. Here- “she presents two tickets and a small envelope with the authorize document for her to take Sofia out of the state. “-this are plane tickets for New York for you and Sofia. I have her bag ready-“she says pointing towards her side where the bag was. “- the plane leaves at 10 pm so you still have some time but I would advise you to make your bags fast so you won’t miss the flight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are letting me take Sofia to New York? I- I don’t understand” she says confuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will make this experience, she will go with you to New York and have her first school year there. If she likes it she will stay and I will have half of the summer with her and this year Christmas and News Year and you can have thanksgiving and the other half of the summer what do you say? Can we agree at least in this?” The brunette rushes the blonde into a hug and cries on her shoulder. She says a small thank you to Arizona before letting her go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louder this time and after clearing her throat the brunette says another thank you and for the first time in so many months she gives a genuine smile towards her ex-wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callie knells down next to Sofia and gives her daughter a hug and a kiss and says for her to go play with Zola and Bailey, the child runs into the house and gives a hug to all her aunts before meeting the other kids. Arizona gives back towards Callie a small smile and starts to leave but it’s called by the brunette. She turns around and sees the confuse face of the other woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want my daughter to be happy and right now you are her happiness” she explains before turning the corner to her car. The three women inside the house had heard the interaction between the two and were all mesmerized by what had just happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona leaves but doesn’t go home right away, no, she goes to the SS an takes the bottle of wine she had put in the car earlier with her, to her spot. She turns her phone off and starts drinking from the bottle because why not. She needs to unwind a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Meredith’s house, Callie starts to make her bags right away after Arizona left not wanting to really miss that flight after all. Meredith, Amelia, Maggie and kids are all eating around the table while Callie makes her bags, they save a plate for the brunette in case she wants to eat. As soon as she comes down she declines for being too excited to go to NY with her daughter and be with Penny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The 10 pm comes faster than Arizona thought and she decides to go get another bottle of wine, by this point she knows she won’t go home tonight but she doesn’t mind, she needs this more than ever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The very next day Alex is on the nurse desk talking with Amelia and Bailey about a kid when April comes and says that she doesn’t know where Arizona is. Alex looks at her in question and she replies in a rush ‘she didn’t came after taking Sofia to Meredith’s house and I tried to call her multiple times but she didn’t answer and I left a ton of messages but she didn’t reply to any of them and I try to give her time to unwind, cuz’ after all she just gave her daughter away after winning the court case, but I must have felt asleep because she isn’t back yet and I’m very worry’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Bailey and Amelia look at April with worry expressions after hearing all that. Alex started to think where she could possibly be since she’s not answering her phone and an idea comes to his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The SS” he says. April doesn’t give it a second thought and starts running from where she came in. “Give me a call if you find her” he screams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>News travels fast, as always, in the hospital and by night the entire staff of the hospital knew what had happen. After telling Meredith what the rumors were about and explaining better the last part, Meredith left a few messages to Arizona and tried to call her a few times before giving up when she heard the blonde’s voice mail for the fourth time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>April finds Arizona at the SS and sends a message to Alex in order for him to calm down, he finds Bailey and tells her that Arizona is fine and that she had turn off her phone. Although she was very relief to hear about the news to ease her worries a bit down, Meredith was still very concern about her friend, after all she hasn’t been a very good friend in the last months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I’m glad to see that there’s so many people still invested on this story. I haven’t been writing much but I will give you guys a mini spoiler for what is about to come. Very soon: Meredith will finally confront Arizona :0 (They are gonna have a discussion/fight about everything that happened. Is very angst and emotional so buckle up with me). I like Nicole Herman as you can see in this chapter. :)  Please stay safe and have a great day! See u in the next update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 16</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When April found Arizona, the blonde was on the ground with her knees pressed to her chest with her head on top while sobbing. The red head had sat down next to her and involved the blonde with her arms letting her sister sob on her chest. <br/>She saw how letting her daughter go had ripped her heart apart and she knew that there was nothing she could say to make it better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of the day April had took the blonde home and made her eat something before sending her to take a shower before going to bed. <br/>Alex had come home after his shift and like always, since Sofia told her mother that she wanted to go to NY, had gone to Arizona’s room where April was already and laid down on his side next to blonde after giving her a wet kiss on her cheek and setting his alarm for the next day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The days before that went easy and smooth, no major surgeries, no 911’s, no dramas, nothing, nada. Meredith had tried to talk with Arizona a few times but every time the blonde busies herself with something or in some kid’s room to avoid the younger woman. She notices how Alex has been helping Arizona avoid her by calling her to help him, or that he needs a consult every time he sees her approaching the other blonde. She notices how April did it too but more slightly than the young man. She saw her own sister, Amelia, doing the same thing when she tries to talk to the blonde at lunch time, giving a lame excuse to why they both had to leave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was getting moody by her friends’ action, she needed to talk to the other blonde and explain why she stood on Callie’s side. She knew she had deeply hurt the blonde especially after cutting her off guard on court, she wanted to apologize and make things better because her love for the other woman was bigger than ever even after all that mess. She also needed to come clean about that but she was afraid to lose a friend in the beginning and now she isn’t sure if she still has Arizona as a friend anymore and that hurts her more than the supposed rejection. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>People in the hospital picked on her bad mood that was getting worse each day, rumors started to spread about the two of them not being friends anymore after the court case, because after all the staff knew that Meredith went to court to defend Callie. <br/>She was snapping at the interns and Medusa become her nickname between the students and new doctors. Amelia had pick on her mood as well at home but she didn’t care and keep helping the other blonde avoid her sister. Maggie was completely clueless to what was happening, yes, she heard the rumors and well it’s true that Arizona and her haven’t been seen together in a long time but that doesn’t mean that her sister and the unicorn rainbow person weren’t friends anymore. Right? </p>
<p>Back forward to the present, after a particular hard and complicated case involving a five-year-old boy, Arizona had called for help not knowing much about it the new disease she just witnesses. Her reinforcement was of course Herman, the other woman was in Washington D.C at the moment working in a new clinic. The older woman had received a phone call from the blonde in the middle of the morning in some state of panic. They both went through some possibilities before Herman suggested a new diagnose that she was studying. The woman who was once her mentor explained to her a little more before letting the blonde do the procedure in the OR. Alex was with Arizona at the time and was just as amuse by the new discover as she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona turn the lights off in her office and walks out, locking the door behind her on her way out. She gives a small smile to Webber who was at the nurse station at the moment talking with a nurse before walking into the open elevator. She remembers Herman once again and decides to give her a call, she knew it was late on the other side of country but she knew the other woman had heard the difference in her voice.<br/>After two rings the other woman answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Took you long enough” she teases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, just finish my shift I’m heading home now” she says making her way out of the hospital and walking towards where her car is parked. She unlocks it and connects her phone to her car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, are you going to tell what the hell is wrong or do I need to get you drunk first Robbins?” the other woman says trying to keep a light mode knowing that nothing good would come out of this conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that depends. I would like to have a drink first but I have to work tomorrow and I don’t want a hungover on me” she hears silence on the other side of the line, in mode for her to continue talking. “well let’s start from the beginning I guess since you probably don’t know anything. So, you know Callie, right? Of course you do. Anyway, so not even a year ago we were applying for a divorce and before it happened I cheated with a new doctor that came to the hospital to help. I know what you’re thinking ‘bad move Arizona’ and I know, I really do. After that mess Callie decided it was the best for her and Sofia to go to New York and I said no because I wanted to be able to see my daughter every day. How ironic right now. Doesn’t matter. She took me to court to battle for Sofia custody and she said- not her but her lawyer said that since I wasn’t the birth mother I wasn’t really her mother and it really hurt to hear that, not going to lie. Especially after trying for a second baby and having a miscarriage. Continuing- “Arizona takes a deep breath, parking the car at her front door. “I had to leave court when I was standing there trying to defend myself from the accusations because there was an emergency at the hospital and they needed me, I left before I knew the result. I lost the kid I was operating that day and I thought I had lost Sofia too but Bailey came in to tell the opposite. I was so relief that Callie wouldn’t take my daughter away from me. With all this I lost my friendship with Meredith too, I know not a lot of people knew that we were friends and maybe we weren’t for her because she took a stand for Callie so. Despite all this, I let Callie take Sofia to New York because Sofia caught how sad Callie was for not going with her girlfriend to the other state that she asked me to go. She said she wanted both of her mommies happy and I can’t blame her, it was a hell of a year for her. I have been talking with her everyday but it’s not the same thing sometimes I even have to answer her calls when I’m in surgery because I don’t wanna miss her bed time. So yeah a lot happened but what’s up with you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say the other doctor was in shock wasn’t saying much. Herman took a deep breath taking all in. Arizona was babbling in the beginning they both knew that but she wasn’t expecting so many bad news from the sweet blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First I can’t believe you cheated. You, the rainbow unicorn that walks and dances on hospitals with kids giving to all of them pudding as a reward for being brave, cheated? No way. Second of all I’m sorry that you had to go through all that because Callie wanted to move out of state. Third I know you and Meredith were friends because you called me a lot of times drunk of your ass in the middle of the night updating your friendship with her, although I don’t think you remember apparently. Fourth why on earth did you let Callie take Sofia if you won the damn custody?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I cheated. I’m not proud, I’m actually very ashamed by what I did but I don’t have a time machine to reverse it. I can’t believe I call you while I’m drunk, my god, Nic I’m so sorry- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, but honestly I could see how happy you were when you talked about Meredith or Mer as you call her. Now answer the damn last question!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen although we were getting a divorce I still cared for Callie, honestly I still do, she’s de mother of my child but my point is, after everything that I made her go through I still took her daughter away from her own rights and I know she was the one who asked for the custody battle but still I know she was just trying to get revenge for what I did. I wanted her to be happy and her girlfriend left and even tho that wasn’t my fault she couldn’t go because of Sofia. When I saw Sofia was just as sad and very worried about her mother I knew that sooner or later I had to let them both go. Sofia asked to go, in a way to make both of us happy, she knew I could visit more than Callie ever could if she moved to I was the one who had to compromise. And that was what I did for my daughter’s happiness. I forgive Callie by what her lawyer said on court but I will never forget. After that day I didn’t care if Callie was happy or not because she literally tried to take Sofia away from me but Callie’s mood influenced Sofia more than I thought.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My god, I’m sorry Ari. You didn’t deserve all that” both remain silent for a while, lost on their own thoughts before Herman changed the subject. “Maybe, this may be the right time for me to ask you something since I think Seattle kicked your ass this last year and you might need a break from the city.” She says rambling. Arizona hums in order for her friend to continue. “So, the clinic where I work is going to test a program specialize on kids with rare dieses and do a study with some of them to understand the complications that might happen during surgery and what is the best approach to treat them and since you called today about this kid for help I think this might be great for you. You don’t have to leave your job on Seattle, talk to Bailey about the program and this will benefit not only your knowledge but the hospital as well. It’s only six months and that will give you enough time to have a break from the city and all bad things that seem to follow you around in there. You don’t have to answer right away, think about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That actually doesn’t seem bad, I could use a break from here. I will give you an answer in a few days, it’s that okay?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course Ari, take your time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.. um.. thanks for today. I needed this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anytime you need sweetie. Take care.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry guys. I left you all for a long time so in order to compensate you all, I will post this chapter and at the end of the week I will post another. I wrote chapter 23 today and some things I hadn’t plan happened so I had to adapt the story but it doesn’t interfere with anything. Also, if you have any questions or if you would like for me to write something about other ships tell me on Tumblr: mcpercky.  As always, I hope you have a great day and stay safe you all :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 17</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…it’s only for six months and it would be good to have a break from Seattle after everything that happened this year.” Arizona finishes while fidgeting with her fingers not looking at Bailey’s eyes. The older woman was silent for a while and Arizona started to worry about the outcome of this situation. When the blonde finally looked up towards the other woman she saw a soft smile resting on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to be happy Arizona. I know this last year was… complicated… but I’m glad you were strong enough to overcome the situation.  If Seattle isn’t making you happy anymore and you feel that you need a break, I won’t be the one to restrain your happiness. I care about you, as your boss I’m sad to see you go for a few months but on the other hand it will be good when you come back with new knowledge, as your friend I’m concern about your mental health and I’m sad as well to see you go but more important than anything is your health and happiness so if DC can make you happy and clear your head than I can only say GO! I know you might change your mind and never come back but I’m willing to take that risk if that means you will be okay or at least better than here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This speech takes the blonde out of surprise, with her mouth hanging open and looking at the soft brown eyes of the older woman a smile finally creeps out of the blonde’s face. Relief takes over the younger woman’s face and a small sigh comes out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Bailey. Really for everything. I haven’t been able to thank you that day in court but- “</p>
<p>“Nonsense, like I said before we’re friends. Actually, I even consider you family so don’t thank me for being there for you because that’s what family does for each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Arizona gives a huge smile at the brunette and stands up to leave the office, before she walks off she gives a warm hug to her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After talking with Alex and April about the program and her leaving for DC in two months rumors start to spread about Dr. McPerky leaving the hospital which wasn’t fully true. Alex hadn’t taken the news very well but he was more upset of losing his sister for a few months than anything. He knew he was being selfish but he is going to miss her so much. A part of him knew that his sister needed some time from the city to clear her thoughts, and he understands that. Accepting the fact that she is leaving for so long is what it seems to be more complicated. April took the news as well as she could, she’s going to miss Arizona around the house but she was more concern about her sister state of mind than nothing else really matter. And after all they still had two months before her program starts so why start to cry right now while they still have so much time left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meredith knew that some rumors or gossip weren’t always true or at last people didn’t knew everything behind it but this one took her by surprise. Her friendship with the other blonde was nonexistent at the moment so she knew she couldn’t talk to her directly about. She couldn’t go to Alex or April either because knew she they wouldn’t say anything to her, her only option was Webber since Arizona was very close to him and he knows more to the rumors and just as much as both Alex and April or she could go directly at Bailey and ask for explanations however the brunette was very protective over the older blonde since the court case so Meredith doesn’t think she even stands a chance with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Webber it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Webber, do you have a minute?” she asks nervously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, do you need a consult?” he asks suspicious. He wasn’t stupid, he knows how bad things have been between the two blondes, hell, everyone knows and she might not know but he had help Arizona avoid her a few times. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm… no… I wanted- can we go somewhere more private?” she questions looking around to see some curious looks observing her closely. The other doctor notices and in respect for his other friend he nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spit it out before you explode” he says after being in silence, giving Meredith some time to gain courage, in the on-call room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- you heard the news, right? About Ari. I just wanted to know how much of it it’s true.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s true.” He says vaguely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, she’s really leaving us. Isn’t Bailey going to do anything to stop that from happening? Like- uhhg- I don’t know, anything. Why is she leaving anyway? I- we need her here- “Richard expression softens by hearing the pain on the blondes voice. He suspected that something was happening between the two of them after the plane crash but at first, he thought it was only emotional support since they both went through a traumatic plan of events but later he saw the soft looks both doctors share when they though no one was looking or the small touches they did when they saw each other, or even just silent stares at each other when the other wasn’t looking. After the night Arizona cheated things changed between them. He knows now that neither of them was cheating their partner before by Meredith’s reaction that night. He wouldn’t judge, he tries not to anyway. But he can see how much both of them cared for each other, he saw how both blondes have fallen in love with each other without realizing and now it pains him to see how much both of them were hurting by the turn of events on court. He has been mad at Meredith for not telling Arizona that she would be on Callie’s list and he was so focus on the other blonde that he hadn’t see how much all this was ripping Meredith’s heart. Now after so many months, after finding their supply closet with a small couch and some containers of food every time he visited to ‘take supplies’, he really sees and understands how much that small space means or at least meant for each of them. He also knows that Arizona hasn’t gone there since court, he sometimes happens to see when Meredith goes to check if the other blonde was there when she couldn’t find her only to find the room empty every time. He sees how sad the dark blonde is where the other is avoiding her, and that’s the reason why he stopped helping. But now he really sees how broken Meredith really is by all this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She needs a break. After everything that happened.” It comes out in a raspy voice. “I think we own her that. It’s only for six months unless Herman asks her to stay and offers her a contract to work with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s going to work with Herman again?” her voice sounding small like a small child scare by the oncoming answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, they worked on a case recently and they started talking a little more I guess. They ‘re friends after all so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, we don’t stand a chance.” He looks questionably at her defeat attitude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She loves working with Herman. I remember how sad she was when she left and now she has a chance of working with her again and in a new state, a closer state to where Sofia lives.” He understands her worries now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but her family is here. Alex. April. All of us.” He retorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean you and Bailey, right? I don’t think she considers the rest of us as family after- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I a mean all of us. Family fights too. You need to talk with her”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tried. So many times, but she’s avoiding me and some people are helping her avoid me.” He adverts his eyes from her at the accusation. He knows she didn’t direct at him but he’s guilty of it too even if she doesn’t know he was involved at some point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep trying at least until she leaves. You have 2 months, plenty of time for you to find her alone somewhere so you can fix things with her.” She returns a grateful smile at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Tumblr: mcpercky <br/>Ask me anything or leave suggestions :)</p>
<p>https://mcpercky.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So as promised here it is the new chapter! This one and the 19 was very fun to write because of the cookie’s episode. It was one of the funniest episodes on Grey’s so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for leaving kudos I really appreciate! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please stay safe and have a great day :) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>https://mcpercky.tumblr.com  - ask me anything or give me suggestions for new fanfics. (mcpercky on Tumblr)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 18 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>People keep talking about Dr. McPerky leaving, some people send glares towards Meredith knowing the blonde was involved in this mess as well. The staff knows how close they were before, almost inseparable at the beginning and know they barely talk to each other. Miranda starts to get worry about the two blondes that she cares so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should say something before she leaves” Maggie is the first to break the tension on the on-call room. Both Amelia and Meredith have been having some tension between them since court. Amelia was still mad at Meredith for letting Callie stay even after knowing that she was planning on taking Arizona to court so she could take Sofia with her to NY. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” she plays dumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, come on Mer. Don’t be like that.” Maggie turns around to look at her sister in eye. At the same moment Webber and Bailey get in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you are talking about”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m sick of this pity party. Mer, we all know you love Arizona so grow a pair of balls and tell her.” Amelia snaps. Shock at first Meredith finally recovers and finally opens herself to her sisters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want me to say? Oh, Ari, Hi, I know I was a bad friend to you since court and I’m sorry for that but I’m completely in love with you so please don’t leave me even if I don’t deserve it after everything I did to you. Is that what you want me to say? Uh? She already hates me; do you think the outcome of that will be any good?” They both stay quiet. “Someone answer me!” she says turning around only to have four pair of eyes looking at her in small shock. She closes her mouth right away after seeing her Chief and Richard standing there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one knows what to say but Richard smiles softly at her. She understands right there that he knew about her feelings or suspected for a while now. Her Chief still has her mouth hanging open with surprise at the news but soon she recovers and after a few moments of thought the older woman seems to put two and two together understanding now why two of her best doctors have been so mad at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meredith frustrated sits on the floor, knees up against her chest, head down between her knees and her hands running from her forehead to her scalp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I agree with doctor Shepherd. You should talk to her before she leaves. It’s been two weeks since our talk, why are you wasting time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m scare” she utters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s normal and okay to be scare but are you willing to lose her to someone else just because you’re scare? Is it worth it?” He throws back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks up at him, not really knowing what to say to either of them. Bailey is the next one that surprises her today. “If you never try, you will never know. Go for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if she says she won’t forgive me for what I did. Or worse what if she says that she doesn’t feel the same? What then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you move on. You accept it and you move on with time. It will hurt but you have people here for you.” Maggie says kneeling down next to the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It won’t happen” Both Richard and Amelia say. They share a look and a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The very next day the environment at the hospital seems so much lighter than it has been in months. Finally, some air to breath, the tension from the past months getting out through the doors and windows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona is seen distributing chocolate chip cookies from a lesbian couple that was sweet enough to give it to her as a thank you. Alex takes two cookies and after a small ‘hey’ from Arizona he replies with ‘your leaving I need this’, she smiles. Maggie takes a cookie, Bailey takes a cookie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These are really good!” Maggie exclaims. Arizona smiles and replies with a smirk “It’s lesbians’ cookies.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all enter the big auditorium and Arizona gives the cookies’ box to April. Jackson takes one and his mother takes half of his. Everybody starts to sit down waiting for Catherine to start the lecture. Arizona leaves to check on a patient really quick when someone stops her abruptly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, again, we are sorry” One of the women exclaims.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So sorry, but we gave you the wrong cookies” the other says. Arizona looks between the two of them not understanding what is happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The cookies! Do you still have them?” The blonde one asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We put peanut butter weed on those cookies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We gave you the wrong box.” Arizona looks shook at both while shaking her head indicating that she didn’t have the box anymore. Panic installs inside the doctor’s head, not really knowing what to do she excuses herself and walks towards the auditorium. The first person she sees is Meredith so she goes talk to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey. What’s wrong?” the younger blonde asks. Amelia picks on the conversation right away, looking at the blonde with curious eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you remember the cookies I was distributing around?” She says in a whisper looking around her to confirm no one is hearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes” the other says cautiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently I was giving weed cookies” she utters with a small smile on her face. The other two doctors look at her in panic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who had the cookies?” Meredith asks in a panic voice looking around as she says not wanting anyone to hear about this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who didn’t” she replies with a giggle that ends in a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many cookies did you had?” Amelia asks intrigued at the blonde who already looked a little flushed and not really like herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two-no….uh… maybe, three” She says holding her fingers up. Meredith looks at the podium and sees Catherine and Jackson ready to start the presentation. April starts laughing from something Jackson might have said, she laughs so loud that some people start looking at her. Meredith, Arizona, Jo and Amelia both look at April and see that the situation is a little more out of control than they thought. Meredith looks at Arizona and tells her to sit on her chair, the young blonde starts walking towards Catherine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vaginas are terrific, I came from one” He exclaims happily, some doctors give him question looks, Arizona smiles and nods at his affirmation. Amelia smirks and Jo smiles but tries to disguise. “Hers to be exact” he continues pointing at Catherine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not what the script says Jackson” Catherine exclaims. Meredith takes this opportunity and steps in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me! Attention everyone” she picks the box from Aprils hands. “Whoever ate cookies from this box please raise your hand” Maggie raises her hand and so does April, Jackson and Catherine. Jo and Amelia both look at Arizona and she is completely zone out. Jo nudged her and Arizona raises her hand in the air as well. Both brunettes roll her eyes. Meredith counts the people and continues her speech. “These cookies had rat poison in them…” Arizona opens her mouth in surprise. Amelia and Jo look incredulous at her. “…so please all the people that had raised their hands please follow me.” They all go to a small room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amelia, Jo and Meredith look at the doctors in front of them. “I’m sorry guys but we had to take you away from attention. These cookies had weed in them” Arizona frowns her eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You scared me to death” she exclaims.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You knew there was weed in them!” Meredith exclaims back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…Right...” she giggles. “I forgot” Meredith rolls her eyes with a smile across her face she continues. “No consults today or surgeries for any of you. We have to control the situation and we all need to work together. Did anyone else eat the cookies?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex” Arizona answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“and Bailey” Maggie says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, we have to find them.” Meredith turns towards Amelia. “Find Alex, me and Jo will see where Bailey is.” Amelia nods. In the mean while Maggie has left the room and Arizona had went after her. Meredith turns around again and sees both doctors missing. She sighs and turns to Amelia again. She nods and says ‘Got it’. “Okay the rest of you go home. Pick up your things.” The rest of the doctor’s stare at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amelia finds Alex in a laboratory room with something on his head. He looks up when she opens the door. “Hey Alex, are you feeling okay?” he smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m great. I ate some cookies or were they chips? I think it was chips. Do you have more chips?” He rambles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay big boy, I need you to come with me” she says taking the weird thing he has on his head, and taking his hand not wanting to lose him. She calls Meredith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m taking him to one of the student’s room, there’s enough space there to put all of them since they can’t drive home. We lock them up in there, there is three sofas they can lay down if they want. That way we can take turns to check on them until they are sober.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. As soon as I find Bailey I will take her there.” She hangs up. Richard who is at the surgery board placing Arizona’s and April’s names for surgeries is surprise by Meredith.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t” she says. “They’re not feeling well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks at her suspicious. “I will explain later but Owen will have to take April’s surgeries for today and you will have to take Arizona’s. I will do Bailey’s.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you need to do Bailey’s?” she pauses thinking fast for an answer she doesn’t have. “Because she’s not feeling well either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay what the hell is going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks around and shifts closer to him. “They ate weed cookies.” She whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!” he exclaims loudly. She shushes him to be quiet. “I’m sorry but how did that even happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A couple gave Arizona a box of cookies as a thank you and she share with some people and now they’re all high.” She explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who ate the cookies?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex, Arizona, April, Maggie, Bailey, Jackson, Catherine. By the way you should take Jackson and Catherine home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My god! Okay does anyone know about this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only me, now you, Amelia and Jo. This happened at the auditorium so I gave the excuse of rat poison. We are taking them to a student room, Amelia has Alex and I have to find Bailey. Can you go look for Arizona? She went after Maggie but I lost them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, I will find them.” He changes the names on the surgery board.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>